Moon Guardian Dino Thunder Edition
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Being a mother, wife, and teacher wasn't bad enough, but add in three brightly colored newbies, and renewed ranger. Nicole will have to fight her maternal feelings and take back the power of the Guardian Senshi or let the new rangers handle the problem
1. Day of the Dino Part 1

Nicole was up early cooking breakfast for Jason, and her now four year old daughter Trini, when she had to gripped the kitchen counter, as she was slammed by a vision.

_An island in the middle of the ocean exploded, sending a male figure into the ocean, four gems, a monster with dinosuar like face. _

Nicole blinked away the vision, and stared at the frying eggs in confusion, why did she have a vision now, when her visions centered around the Rangers, and the last team she heard about finished off their enemy sending him into the Abyss of Evil. Unless something was happening?

"mama?" a sweet little voice asked, Nicole looked down at her adorble daughter, staring at her. "breakfast?"

Nicole smiled at her child, "Yes, Sweetie. Mama's cooking breakfast. Why are you awake this early?"

"No sleep, be with mama." Trini answered as she hugged her mother's leg.

'_When she is like this, it means she did something to Jason._' Nicole thought, she would normally see if her daughter was planning anything and stop it before it was too late, but sometimes she thought this kid of hers had a gift of blocking her foresight.

The guardian and mother finished cooking and began setting the table, Jason sumbled into the dinning room, as Nicole turned around, "Good morning, Jase."

"Coffee, ready?" asked Jason, as he sat down at the table,

"Yes, I'll go get you a cup." Nicole replied being too cheerful for six in the morning. When Nicole returned she had Jason's coffee and her daughter toddling behind her.

"Alright, this child of yours is being way to sweet to me, what did she do." Nicole asked

"Trini good, love mama." Trini stated,

The family ate breakfast, Jason had to leave for work. He kissed Nicole and Trini goodbye,

Nicole got Trini really for the first day of Reefside preschool, as she was getting ready for her new year of teaching at Reefside high, she loved the students and the other teachers were some really good friends, but there was a downside, last year the old principal retired and there was a new one. By the name of Randell.

"Mama, me ready!" Trini squealed as she walked into her mommy's room.

Nicole was just redoing her hair in the same style she always had. But it was a little bit shorter now. Just ending at her waist, she decided to get it cut, but wanted it to be still long enough to put up.

"Alright, Alright, let me get our lunches then we'll go." Nicole laughed as she went to the kitchen to grab the lunches she perpared the night before, "I have drop off Trini, then go check in, get my roster of students,"

Nicole picked up Trini and carried her out to the **Ford F-150**, Jason took that stupid motorcycle that Nicole had grudgly let him get, She buckled her daughter into the backseat, then got into the driver's seat. Making sure her crescent wasn't showing, she started the engine and backed out of her driveway. Just in time to see something someone else coming from the driveway from her own house, the man had spiky blackish brown hair, when Nicole saw his face. She grinned it was Tommy Oliver.

"Well if isn't the Skittles Ranger himself," Nicole muttered as she following him out onto the highway.

She turned into the Reefside Preschool first, having to meet the teacher and hand over the lunch.

She held Trini's hand as they walked up to the side of the building into the front doors, Trini huddled by her mothers legs now as she was shy,

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Scott, I enrolled my daughter over the summer." explained Nicole, she wanted to cringe at the use of her formal name, she still had a fear of her mother in law lurking over her shoulder when someoen called her surname.

"Yes, Trini Scott, she's in Ms. Shelton, right down this hall and first door on the left." the secretary replied,

"Thank you," stated Nicole as she led little Trini down to classroom, She gave points for the teacher meeting the new students who had be a little scared of their first days,

"Mrs. Scott, its a pleasure to meet you," Ms. Shelton held her hand out. Nicole took hands with the teacher,

"I bet you get mothers who don't want to part with their children," Nicole stated as she noticed tugging on her hand, Trini spoted the toys,

"Play?" asked Trini, her blue eyes shine as she looked up at her mommy.

"Okay, sweetie, remember mommy will be here as soon as she can after school." Nicole stated as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. She watched as Trini ran off to play with the kids, she then looked at the teacher again, "I'm the high school music teacher, call over there if you have problems, Trini's very social, so i doubt you will."

"I will, have a good day, I heard that the new High School principal is a battle axe," Ms. Shelton warned,

Nicole smiled, "I'll take my chances."

She turned and left, feeling sad at letting go of her little girl. She sighed as she got back out to her truck and climbed in, why she wanted a large truck, she never knew, the van was okay but they mainly used it for road trips, the motorcycle for Jason, the truck was Nicole's.

She finally pulled into the teacher's parking lot, and got her stuff together. Looking at her watch she was right on time,

"Mrs. Scott." called a rude voice as Nicole walked into the school building.

She turned and found a black haired woman wearing glasses and a business suit, glaring at her.

"Yes?" replied Nicole, she didn't like the woman at all.

"You are three minutes late." Randell stated,

Nicole was taken back, she was right on time. "Excuse me, I had to drop of my daughter at preschool,"

Randell glared and stormed off.

"Battle axe." muttered Nicole as she went into the office to sign in.

"I see you met the new principal," Sherill stated

"Yeah, I did." replied Nicole as she was handed her roster. "Have a good day, and I'm going to try to stay from away from the woman as I can."

Nicole looked over her Calendar she walked to the music room, it was a metal building outside and next to the gym, she had her own office in there,

"I have fifth period planning hour this year, and great my first lunch duty is today, Wednesdays, and Fridays," Nicole mused as she unlocked the room and turned off the alarm, turning on the lights, she went to the podium, placing the roster down, there were trying a new system this year, it was a bubble sheet where you filled in the students who were not in class.

The bell rang and the students filed in,

"Good Morning, class. I'll take attendance, then I'll hand out the syllabus for this class. We'll take it easy as this is the first day back, but tomorrow, we get to work." Nicole stated, fifteen students in her first period this year,

the day went on like that, until fifth period, Nicole headed to the teacher's lounge. She brought a bag of skittles from the vending machine and searched to Tommy's in box.

"since when is the ever forgetful Tommy Oliver a Doctor?" Nicole questioned as she placed the bag into the box. She knew he studied Paleontology, she never thought he would earn a doctorate in it.

By the end of the day, she hadn't really seen her old friend, until she was walking back into the building, and heard his voice and Randell's

"You are going to have detention today," Randell stated as she walked down the stairs with Tommy,

"Mind telling me what I did first?" asked Tommy,

Nicole started giggling, but that turned out to be a bad idea, as Randell set her eyes on her.

"Mrs. Scott will help you." Randell stated, "You two will be in charge of the detention,"

Tommy turned at the same of Scott, and saw his old friend and ally, Nicole Scott, standing there,

"I have to pick up my daughter," Nicole tried to get out of being in charge of detention,

"I was planning to go to a museum," Tommy tried as well.

But Randell wouldn't take no for an answer, "Take them with you."

Nicole walked over to Tommy, as Randell led to to the office where three students were sitting, Nicole knew all three of them, they're were Connor McKnight, Ethan James, and the last but not least, was Nicole's favorite among her music students Kira ford.

"So you guys like museums?" asked Tommy breaking the ice.

"Really smooth," Nicole replied

DarkPriestess66: since I didn't do this at the top, I don't own Dino thunder: also I haven't watched it since well it was on. So I'm making up stuff as I go until I get to Legacy of Power, and Back in Black. Leave a review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Day of the Dino Part 2

"What are you doing here?" asked Tommy, as he and Nicole walked out to the vehicles, with the delinquents trailing behind the two teachers,

"Same could be asked of you, _Dr_. Oliver." Nicole retorted, "You don't call, you don't write, you don't even come by and visit your niece, I'm not sure if i want to keep talking to you,"

Tommy glared at his fellow teacher, "How was I to know that you moved her, when did you move here?"

"Three years ago when Trini was one, it was the only place that didn't have colorful people showing up, but now that your here, I don't think it will last." replied Nicole as she unlocked her truck door, "I have to pick up Trini from Preschool."

"Mrs. Scott?" asked Kira, "Mind if i ride with you, I don't want ride with these dorks."

"Get in, i guess you get to meet my daughter," Nicole answered, "We'll meet you at the muesum,"

Nicole pressed the automanic lock and Kira climbed in, once they were buckled in. Nicole drove off her knuckles turning white as she gripped the streeling wheel, stupid muiti-colored idiots.

"Mrs. Scott, how do you know Dr. Oliver?" Kira asked as she was looking out the window.

"We'll old friends, we went to high school together, I even married his best friend." Nicole answered, '_along with fighting, Rita Replusa, Zedd, the Machine Empire, that is sure to build a bond to last a lifetime, even to be called back in sevcice to destroy a very large robotic dragon,_'

Nicole pulled into the parking lot of Reefside Pre-K, "my daughter has a way of remembering who her family is, so if she gives you a nickname, just deal with it."

"Fine," agreed Kira as she watched as Nicole hopped out of the truck and picked up her daughter.

Nicole smiled at the sight of her daughter, jumping up and down at the her apperance.

"Mama!" greeted Trini, looking at her teacher then at her mother. When her hand was released she ran full speed at Nicole, who dropped to her knees to gathered the child into her arms, she didn't know this would be a welcoming tradition in years to come. Her sister would to the same thing.

"Did you have a good first day?" Nicole asked,

"Mama, late at picking me up." Trini stated as she cuddled into her mother's embrace.

Nicole lifted her and stood up.

"She was very good today, and got along with the other children, I'm proud to have her as a student," Ms. Shelton stated "Here is her folder with the take home paper work."

"I'm sorry, i was late at picking her up. Apparently you were right this morning, Principal Randell is a piece of work, I have to co-captain detention today,"

Ms. Shelton nodded "I thought so,"

"I'll see you tomorrow, I might be dropping her off a little bit earlier since Randell wants me to be early," Nicole stated as she turned back to her truck and student.

"We go home?" Trini asked,

"Sorry Sweetling, but we get to spend the day with another teacher and three students who don't know how to behave." Nicole answered, she opened the door and buckled Trini into her carseat, then climbed into the front driver's side.

Trini looked at the other girl in the front seat, "Who you?"

"I'm Kira." Kira greeted, "What's your name?"

"Trini," chirped the four year old, "Mama, Kira friend or creepy monster who Trini runs from?"

"Friend," Nicole smiled,

"Creepy monster?" asked Kira as Nicole drove to the Museum,

"Our term for strangers," Nicole replied, "Trini, what does mama aways tell you about the creepy monsters?"

"Scream for mama or daddy, they beat up monsters." Trini answered proudly.

Nicole nodded as she pulled in behind the jeep, that had Connor, Ethan and Tommy,

Kira climbed out and unwillingly walked over to the other detainees. Nicole took Trini out of her carseat and held against her hip,

Tommy turned around as soon as Nicole walked up, and stared at little Trini, "She's gotten bigger,"

"You missed out of her third and fourth birthday, both of them were Power Ranger themed," Nicole stated,

"She does like the Moon Guardian of Angel Grove?" Tommy asked.

Trini looked at the man who was talking to her mama, "Too girly, like Rangers."

Nicole sighed and cast her eyes upward '_If only she knew about her parents, and the Moon Guardian is holding her right now._'

Trini looked at the other two, and turned and buried her head against Nicole's neck. "Creepy Monsters."she murmured.

Kira heard her, "Trini, who are the creepy monsters?"

Trini pointed at Connor and Ethan.

Kira started laughing, "Yeah, I agree."

Tommy looked over at the students, "Why don't you look around and find something prehistoric."

"If you do, We'll cancel the weeks worth of detention," Nicole added, then shifted a sleeping Trini to her other hip,

the teens walked off, while the two adults and the sleeping toddler walked over to the museum entrance.

"Closed," Nicole stated as she looked over at her friend.

"Contact Anton Mercer industries?" Tommy read the sign,

"Is he the one who disappeared?" asked Nicole

Tommy nodded, then they turned around to see the giant T-Rex statue breathing at them. Nicole looked at Tommy, then Trini, then at the T-Rex.

Tommy seeing the dilemma, jumped up and kicked the T-Red in the side of the head, Nicole ran to her truck, buckling Trini in, and sliding into the driver's side, she rolled down the window to shout at Tommy.

As the Jeep was sped away to outrun the Rex, Nicole was right behind him.

"Tommy, I'm so kicking your ass if we live though this." Nicole growled, as soon as they passed under a bridge is when they noticed the T-Red on the ground, slamming on the brakes, the semi-retire Senshi of the Moon Kingdom looked back at her daughter and let out a breath, Trini was sleeping like a rock.

"First adventure in my world and she sleeps right though it," Nicole thought outloud as she gave a weak laugh, She opened the door and jumped out, began walking over Tommy as he was bent over looking at the T-Rex. She saw the machine parts sparking from hitting the bridge.

"I risk my kid's life for a damn robot," Nicole growled, "Whoever built this piece of crap needs to be shot."

"I think it was programed to chase me." Tommy explained,

"We should get back at check on Connor, Kira and Ethan." Nicole changed the subject.

"You're right." Tommy agreed

Nicole went back to her truck, and Tommy his jeep.

Few mintues later, they ran up to the three teens.

"You guys okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, not much out there besides trees and rocks." Connor answered

Nicole raised an eyebrow as Kira muttered something that sounded like "Strange muntant freaks."

A few hours later, Nicole was at Tommy's house, after taking Trini home to Jason,

"You have a secret base under your house, do you even know the meaning of retirement?" Nicole stated as she looked around the 'Batcave'

"I had it built, when I found the Dino Gems," Tommy explained, to their shock Connor and Ethan walk into the lab,

Nicole and Tommy walk out of the darkness,

"If you're looking for extra credit, you're in the wrong place." Tommy stated.

"Kira's gone, some mutant looking freaks just grab her and disappeared into thin air." Ethan explained,

"They're called Tyrannodrones, and they used the invisportals," Tommy explained,

'_invisportals? That sounds like something, I can do...He copied my power!_' Nicole thought then glared at Tommy, "And how would you know about this?"

"I helped create them." Tommy answered.

"You're explaining everything or are you going to wait for my next parent-teacher Conference?" Connor asked,

"Tommy, I'm using your phone to call Jason." Nicole stated, "Apparently, We have a student to save."

Nicole used the excuse of using the phone just to leave the house, she used her own power to get home,

"Nicole!" jason exclaimed from the couch, as his wife walked in from her gateway.

"I need my brooch," Nicole stated as she walked to her bedroom and opened the floor safe again. The last time, she used her Eternal brooch was two years ago.

"What's happening?" Jason asked, as Nicole pinned the brooch to her blouse,

"Tommy's in over his head again." Nicole answered as the gateway opened back into Tommy's living room.

"Be careful." Jason stated, wrapping his arms around his wife. "I'll kick his ass if something happens to you."

"Don't worry, I'm taking this a precaution." Nicole replied as she pressed her lips against Jason's when they broke apart, Nicole walked back though and into Tommy's living room.

Going back down into the lab,

"Jase, says to tell you. If anything happens you're a dead man." Nicole stated.

Tommy's eyes locked onto the brooch, and he knew Nicole was not stopping at anything. "Let's go and see if we can find Kira."

they were in Tommy's jeep, Nicole in front while Connor and Ethan were in back.

"How are we even going to find Kira, its not like she's going to fall out of the sky?" Ethan asked, then just then an invisportal opened and Kira fell onto the hood of Tommy's jeep.

They got out, and went over to Kira.

"Are you okay and what happened?" asked Connor,

"I'm fine, I was running away from these freaks, next thing I know I'm an hood Ornament." Kira replies "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to save you," Ethan replied.

"Well I don't need saving." Kira stated

Nicole turned at the same time Tommy did, there were about twenty Tyrannodrones and some ugly creature.

"Zeltrax," Tommy greeted, before taking a fighting stances. Nicole followed dropping back into the old routine.

"Attack!" ordered Zeltrax.

The three teens watched in amazment as the two teachers fought off the Tyrannodrones.

"I feel like I'm in high school again." Nicole whispered as Zeltrax retreated,

"Tell your boss, Dr. Oliver is back." Tommy stated then turned to look at Nicole. "Are you sure you want to be a part of this?"

"I have no choice." Nicole replied, it was truth she didn't have a choice, "Besides I know you, and I gave you the designs."

Tommy nodded, before they turned back to their students. "I'll explain more tomorrow, we better get you home."

"You better," was the reply.

Tommy and Nicole dropped off the kids,

"You want to come over for dinner, and fill me in on everything." Nicole asked

"I guess, I still can't believe you live right next door to me." Tommy replied as he turned down their shared road.

"I know, I chose it because it was remote." Nicole responded.

Nicole walked into the living where Jason and Trini were playing,

"Mama!" greeted Trini as she dropped the ball, and stood up.

"Hey, sweetie." Nicole greeted, "Jase, I brought over a friend of yours."

Tommy walked in then.

"It's a small world," Jason greeted, as he gave Tommy a brotherly hug.

"And getting smaller," Tommy replied, "Sorry about dragging your wife into my mess."

"It was about time; she had a hobby besides nagging at me," Jason grinned.

Jason ducked as a plasic spoon was chucked at his head,

"I heard that!" Nicole yelled.

Trini shook her head at her parents, "Mama and Daddy silly."

"Jason, go give your daughter a bath, before I serve up a T-Rex on a plate." Nicole threaten, "Tommy, make yourself at home,"

Jason picked up Trini, "I'll be back with a clean angel instead of this kid,"

a hour or so later, Nicole called Tommy into the kitchen and handed him a stack of plates,

"Set the table." was all Nicole said as she hurried around the kitchen. "Dinning room is on the other end of the kitchen."

Tommy did as he was told. By then Jason came back out with a clean little girl, who was just saying at him. She tilted her head to the side. "Unca Fal?"

Tommy looked at Nicole, as she mouthed the word 'Falcon'

Tommy bent over and picked up his four year old niece. "I haven't seen you since you were two,"

"You know Froggie? I luv froggie." Trini asked.

"Yes, I know Froggie." Tommy answered.

Nicole brought everything to the table. "We eat as a family in this house,"

"And you're family willing or not." Jason added,

They ate dinner, and when Trini got tired, Nicole carried her to bed.

When she came back out, she raised an eyebrow at Tommy,

"Trini doesn't know about me being the Moon Guardian or Jase being a former Ranger." Nicole explained, "But I think she will find out sooner then later."

The next day, Jason had the day off so he picked up his daughter as soon as he seen the news report of dinosaur like creatures in the city, while Nicole was busy with the Ranger world.

Nicole stood by Tommy as they watched the Rangers battle against Zeltrax in the new Thundersaurus Megazord,

"You know something?" Nicole asked.

"What?" replied Tommy

"You reminded me of Zordon, just then." Nicole stated


	3. Wave Goodbye kinda

Nicole sat on a stool in Tommy's classroom at lunch, "Something on your mind, Bro?"

"It's Connor, He wants to quit being a ranger," Tommy replied. "I'm not sure what to do about that."

Nicole bit her lip, thinking of a way to help the red dino ranger, trying to think of a way to let Connor know that being a ranger is something that has to be done, "I think I know how to help him,"

"Really?" asked Tommy, did he dare hope that Nicole would talk some sense into Connor.

The warning bell rang signaling the two teachers it was time to get back to class, "I'll see you later, Tommy,"

"You too, and thank you." Tommy replied

Nicole walked down the hallway filled with students going about their business, she walked passed the red ranger, she paused as she saw Randell out of the corner of her eye.

"McKnight!" She barked,

Connor paused as he was about to go to his locker, and saw who called him the music director, and second Mentor of the Dino Ranger team. He walked over looking down like he been caught at something he shouldn't have done.

"You wanted me to see me, Mrs. S?" Connor asked

Nicole glared at him "Meet me after school,"

"Yes, Ma'am." Connor replied, wondering why she wanted to talk to him.

By the end of the day, Nicole knew how to address the problem of Connor wanting to end his career as a Ranger, she would let it slip somewhat of her past as a Solider, and she was a ally of the Senshi of Japan.

"Mrs. S?"

Nicole looked up dazed, she was thinking about helping Connor she clearly forgot to dismiss her seventh hour,

"Sorry, You may go." Nicole stated. She looked at her watch, it was three on the dot. She was going to pick up Trini at three fifteen, so she had ten minutes to discuss quitting the team, with Connor.

The said Ranger walked in, Nicole smiled at him, "Come sit with me in my office, while I get ready to leave,"

"Okay, but I have soccer practice." Connor stated,

Nicole raised an eyebrow at that, "You know I lived in Juban District of Japan before I moved to Angel Grove."

"So," Connor asked "What does that have anything to with me."

"It doesn't, but I had this group of friends that ran off as soon as there was a monster attack, the second they were gone, the Sailor Senshi would appear, for the longest time, I thought they were the same people, but their leader Sailor Moon, decided she didn't want to be the leader anymore."

"Dr. O told you about me quitting the team." Connor guessed.

"Yeah, but Sailor Moon found out she was a princess and her team was bent on protecting her," Nicole stated, "You on the other hand are only thinking about what you want."

Connor looked at her,

"Let me explain, You tried out for the Reefside Waves, how about thinking about the others, Kira is in a band and has to leave her rehearsals to save the world, and Ethan...well he has computer alone for five minutes."

"what about the mentors?" asked Connor not seeing the point.

"I'm not sure what that terminal bachelor is giving up to mentor you bunch of misfits, but I'll tell you what I'm giving up. My family life before Mesogog, right now I would be picking up Trini from school then going to home to clean the place, but no..I have to go to Tommy's place and watch your battles and find dino eggs," Nicole answered, "Think about what would happen to Kira, Ethan, and Tommy if leaving is what you decide then have a farewell battle,"

"Right," Connor stated then his communicator beeped,

"Go, I pick up my kid then meet you guys at Haley's." Nicole was already on her feet getting her grade book and quizzes together, with her purse.

~~~~Sometime later~~~~~

Nicole was watching the battle on the computer screen, her daughter sleeping on Tommy's couch upstairs, She gasp as a little girl was in the way of the tyrannodrones. But a morphed Connor saved her,

"I knew he would make the right choice." Nicole stated,

"What did you tell him and did you _see_ that?" Tommy

"I just told him about Serena wanting to quit being a Senshi, without revealing about who i am or was." Nicole answered, "No, I didn't _see_ it coming."

~~~At Haley's Cybercafe~~~~

Kira and Ethan didn't look happy as Nicole walked in, she decided that she would spend some mother-daughter bonding with Trini and Haley's was the only place she could think that would be fun.

"So was that your last battle?" asked Ethan

"No, that little girl thanked me for saving her and we're a team aren't we?" Connor replied.

Little did they know Tommy was kidnapped by Zeltrax tyrannodrones.

DarkPriestess66: I want say thank you for the reviews you leave because if it wasn't for your time to read my stories, i would likely be dead. So thanks for saving my life with each review.


	4. Legacy of Power, Nicole's busted

Nicole was worried about Tommy, he didn't show up for class today, so Nicole had to cover his fifth period class. She also noted he didn't show up for Kira's gig yesterday, needless to say she didn't know what was going to happen,

A flash of blue came between Nicole and the classroom

"_**I will have it." Mesogog stated as Zeltrax and tyrannodrones come in the room pulling Tommy.**_

"_**My lord. The prisoner." Zeltrax saluted **_

"_**Tie him to the life force extractor." Mesogog ordered**_

_**Tommy is then strapped down to a long chair.**_

"_**What do you want with me?" Tommy demanded,**_

"_**How rude of me not to explain. My senses tell me this stone encases a power source that will be most useful to me. Alas all my efforts to retrieve this power source have been less then successful. That's where you come in. Mesogog explained**_

"_**Sorry. Can't help you there. I'm just a high school science teacher." Tommy replied**_

"**_Really. A high school science teacher who just happened to have taught three brats to become Power Rangers. I know you know what's inside this stone. You're going to help me get it out or you will not like the consequences." __Mesogog stated then takes out a strange torture like device and points it at Tommy _**

Another flash of silver and Nicole was staring wide eyed in shock at the class looking at her, as soon as the bell rang, she was the first one out of the door running out of the school and to her classroom to post a note on the door, sixth and seventh hours go to the library.

Connor, Kira and Ethan caught up with her as she was heading to the office

"I just got a call from my daughter's school, she just got sick." Nicole explained using her frantic headlong rush as a worried mother excuse.

"What's the rush?" Kira asked, as Nicole was signing herself out

Nicole pointed at their bracelets and nodded.

The three teens caught on and checked themselves out claiming they didn't feel well,

"I'll take them home as well." Nicole stated as she ran out to her truck with her rangers following.

As soon as they were in the truck,

"What's wrong?" asked Connor "For real this time."

"I just have a bad feeling about Tommy," Nicole answered as she drove to Tommy's house. They all got out.

"So Trini's not sick." stated Kira.

"No, I had to have an excuse to leave." Nicole replied also fearing her past was catching up to her.

The front door was unlocked, not that it was strange that the door was unlocked but this was the middle of nowhere. The house was empty, as they went downstairs to the lab.

"This is bad." Kira stated when they found Tommy wasn't in the basement lab.

"Way bad. Worse than crashing after getting to level 9 in S.N.S.W." Ethan agreed

"Huh?" Conner and Nicole asked

"Super Ninja Space Wars." Ethan explained

Nicole was pacing the room now, thinking about what her vision could mean and what to do if the others found out about who she really is.

"Okay look. Don't you think we're getting a little too freaked out about this?" Conner asked

"Doctor O doesn't show up for my gig." Kira stated

"Then misses a full day of school without calling. I say we've achieved exactly the right level of freaking out." Nicole adds as she was pacing.

"I guess there's only one way to find out what the good doctor's been up to." Ethan declares

"How's that?" Conner

Ethan sits in front of the computer and begins to activate something. Nicole had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm in." Ethan stated

"Yeah but where?" Kira asked

"I think I know," replies Nicole as she stopped dead in her tracks as she turns to see an image of Tommy appears on the computer screen, She closed her eyes waiting for the axe to fall.

"_I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me or Nicole then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record. Only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What's you're about to view is a history of my life."_

"More dinosaur bone stories. Yawn." Conner stated

The others looked at Nicole, trying to figure out why she was in on the whole Ranger thing, but she just stared at the screen then she spoke, "I wouldn't go that far, Tommy had an exciting teenage life."

"My history as a Power Ranger." Tommy finished,

"Okay. Un-yawn." Connor has taken back what he said.

"I told you," Nicole replied.

"But what does this have to do with you?" Kira asks

"Just watch" Nicole sighed.

On the computer screen the image of Tommy disappears and is replaced with the five original Power Rangers falling into the Command Center. They are then all shown with their suits appearing on them.

"_My story begins in Angel Grove when five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first Power Rangers."_

The five original morphed Power Rangers appear followed by Alpha jumping in the Command Center. The five rangers are then shown fighting Putties.

_When the Rangers needed help, a new hero stepped up, but she wasn't a Ranger, _

"What's going on?" asks Ethan

Nicole turned away as her debut was playing on the screen, Tommy just had to add her part in.

The Rangers were tied up, A sailor suited figure laughed out loud catching the monster's and the Ranger's attentions

"Monsters all alike try to take over to world but always lose to the good guys." commented the Sailor Solider coming out of hiding but still standing within the tree.

"Who are you?" asked the Jellyfish.

The Solider grimaced. "I'm the pretty sailor suited solider of love and Justice, The Moon Guardian and on the behalf of the Moon, I will destroy you."

the screen changed yet again, showing the entrance of Angel Grove High,

"Hi, I'm Nicole." greeted a younger version of the music teacher,

the screen paused, the dino rangers looked at their second mentor,

"You're the Moon Guardian," Connor asked,

"Yes, now keep watching." Nicole answered as she reached over and pressed the play key.

"_Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon: Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Jason, and Nicole bravely defended Earth which forced Rita to create her own ranger."_

"Okay. So where's Dr. O?" asks Kira,

"He's coming up." Nicole replied.

Angel Grove High School is then shown. In the halls a young Tommy is about to walk away from Kimberly.

"Hey!" Kimberly called,

Tommy turns smiling.

"Um, I'm Kimberly. You're new around here, aren't you?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah. I'm Tommy."

Tommy is then shown in an alley way as winds build up.

"What's going on?" Tommy

Rita then appears standing on a rooftop.

"Tommy. I have chosen you." Rita exclaims

Rita's staff then abducts Tommy.

"_Her evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it." _

Rita is shown with her minions in her palace.

"This boy is truly the one that shall become my evil Green Ranger."

Rita's crystal ball glows along with her special skull.

"Arise my Green Ranger!"

Tommy is then shown standing with no emotion.

"How can I serve my empress?" Tommy asked

Tommy is then shown as the Green Ranger fighting the other Power Rangers and Moon Guardian.

"_She commanded me to destroy the other Power Rangers and the Moon Guardian; I almost succeeded._"

Kimberly is shown talking to Tommy who is working out at the Youth Center.

"I know you're the Green Ranger." Kimberly whispered

"Well then Pink Ranger. You should also know that you and the other Power Rangers, and Guardian will be soon be destroyed." Tommy threatens

A morphed Jason is then shown using his Power Sword to knock the Sword of Darkness out of a morphed Tommy's hand. Tommy's sword then vanishes.

"_But my friends never gave up. They helped me destroy the power sword and I was freed._"

The five original rangers unmorphed and Nicole stand together looking proud.

"Rita's spell is broken!" Zack cheered

Jason helps Tommy up.

"You okay Tommy?" Jason asks

"What's happened to me?" Tommy asks

"You're no longer under Rita's power. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita." Jason replies

"After everything that's happened." Tommy stated

The other rangers and Guardian begin to stand near Tommy.

"Tommy we need you. It's where you belong. Will you join us Tommy?" Jason asks

Tommy and Jason then shake hands. The team of seven are then shown posing together.

"_And that's when I joined the team but not for long. I soon discovered the Green Ranger powers were only temporary." _

Tommy as the Green Ranger then falls to the ground hurt. Then the Command Center is shown as the other rangers are shown standing in front of Zordon.

"As you were aware the Green Ranger's power was completely decimated by his last few battles. Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil. And now my friends I present to you the White Ranger." Zordonexplains

The six then shield their eyes from the bright white that comes into the Command Center. The White Ranger then appears before the rangers. He then slowly removes his helmet to reveal himself to be Tommy.

"Guess who's back?"

The screen suddenly freezes.

"What did you do that for?" Kira asks

"Cause I'm so buggin I can't even deal." Ethan answered

"Our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger." Connor stated

"Not the oldest." Nicole starts

"Just the best." Haley finishes

The three rangers all turn their heads and see Haley at the door to the room. Nicole frowned as she saw who Haley has with her. Trini, her eyes were glued to the screen as it was big enough for the little four year old to see.

"Haley?" Ethan asks

"How'd you get in here?" Conner asks

"More to the point. What do you know about any of this?" Kira asks

"I know that Tommy is in trouble and you three are the only ones who can help him." Haley answered then looked at Nicole, "Jason called and asked me to pick up Trini, I'm sorry."

"Unca Fal is a power ranger?" Trini asked, Nicole walked over and picked up her daughter,

"Yes, he was." Nicole replied.

The rangers then still look confused as Haley begins to look friendlier.

"I've been helping Tommy prepare the ranger energies since Grad School. Who do you think built the morphers? I mean Tommy's good with fossils and dinosaurs but a rocket scientist he ain't." Haley explains

"And let me guess. You are?" Conner asks

"Among other things." Haley answers

"If you built the morphers, who designed them." Ethan asks.

"I did." Nicole answers, "Along with a few others."

"Okay. So you know who we are. You know what we are. Do you where Dr. Oliver is?" Kira asks

Haley then holds up a special computer disk.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Haley replies

she then puts the disk in the computer. It shows an image of Zeltrax and the tyrannodrones kidnapping Tommy outside the Cybercafé.

"This is a surveillance tape from the day of your gig, Kira." Haley explains

"Why didn't he just morph? I mean he's a Power Ranger." Conner asks

"Not anymore. Or didn't you get that far?" Haley asks

The computer screen then changes to show Lord Zedd inside Serpentera with his staff.

"Try to escape this Power Rangers!" Zedd exclaimed

Serpentera is shown attacking. The six Power Rangers are shown getting the Sword of Light from the statue that's holding it.

_A new villain Lord Zedd was destroying Earth and with three rangers leaving a new power source had to be found._

The Command Center is then switched to.

"The Sword of Light will allow your powers to be transferred to three new rangers." Zordon explained

Rocky, Adam, and Aisha then teleport into the Command Center. Tommy sees the three and smiles.

"Rocky. Adam. Aisha." Tommy stated

"Isn't this incredible?" Aisha asked

Tommy is then shown using the sword, Nicole's crescent mark glowed along with the sword sending the red, black, and yellow rangers into Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

"_Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers and the three new rangers stepped forward."_

Rita and Zedd are then shown in their palace combining their glowing staffs.

"By the power and force of lightning make our monster grow!" Rita and Zeddcommanded

Rito Revolto is then shown becoming huge. The Thunder Megazord is then shown being destroyed.

"_And just in time cause Rita and Zedd teamed up to form our most powerful enemy yet. Bringing with them a new terror: Rito. The new team fought bravely but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our zords."_

The rangers see their zords being destroyed.

"Noooo!" Kimberly shouted

"Looks like we lost more then our zords. We lost our powers." Tommy stated distressed

The ninja temple is then shown as the rangers begin to stand around Ninjor.

"Your journey is about to begin." Ninjor stated

Ninjas outfits begin to appear on the rangers.

"_A ranger never gives up. Zordon and Nicole sent us on a quest to find Ninjor. A warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient ninja. Our quest complete we gained new weapons, new zords, and new enemies."_

The rangers in their ninja outfits then jump in the air and begin attacking the Tengas.

"_But along with new enemies came new friends."_

Tommy is then shown turning his head to see Kat.

"Oh. I'm Tommy." Tommy greeted

"Nice to meet you Tommy. I'm Katherine."

Kimberly is then shown in the Command Center giving her Power Coin to Kat.

"_When Kimberly chose to leave Katherine was the only choice. Katherine assumed the Pink Ranger power and just in time. We were under attack."_

"Good Riddance," muttered Nicole, after all theses years she still held a grudge against Kimberly for breaking her brother's heart.

The Command Center begins to shake as consoles explode. The rangers and Alpha stumble around slightly.

"You must evacuate the Command Center." Zordon ordered

"We can't leave you!" Adam shouted

Alpha then quickly presses some buttons.

"Teleportation sequence activated." Alphastated

The rangers then teleport out of the Command Center and then outside. The Command Center then explodes and the rangers fall back.

"_We got out just as Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying the Command Center._"

[The rangers in the ruins of the Command Center find the Zeo Crystal. Tommy holds up in a good mood.]

"It's all here. This is incredible." Tommystated in awe

The ground beneath the rangers shake. It then opens up and the rangers and Nicole fall down a large hole.

"_Beneath the ruins we found the Zeo Crystal. A mystical power that guided us into the next chapter of our lives as rangers," _

The rangers then stand in front of several Zeo Morphers in the Power chamber and look up at Zordon who is talking to them.

"Rangers. The power of the Zeo Crystal now resides within you. It will bestow upon you powers beyond your imagination." Zordon explained.

The Zeo Crystal glows into five parts above the rangers' heads. Then the rangers are shown in their Zeo Ranger outfits without their helmets.

"Okay guys. This is the first test of your new powers." Billy stated

The rangers hold out their morphers.

"Power Rangers Zeo!"

The morphers activate. The morphed Zeo Rangers then stand together.

Tommy and a person wearing a bandanna and sunglasses are shown running from attacking Quadra Fighters and Cogs.

"_The Zeo powers were awesome but when we needed reinforcements we turned to an old friend." _

[Tommy is shown in the Power Chamber.]

The new Gold Ranger's right here. Tommy

The person walks into the Power Chamber taking off their sunglasses and reveals them self to be Jason.

"Daddy!" shouts little Trini, clapping her hands together, as she just saw her father returning. She looked at the Moon Guardian standing in the background and did a double take looking at the screen then at her mother, "Mama!"

"_Jason returned and assumed the power of the Gold Ranger._"

Jason is shown as the Gold Ranger jumping from an explosion with his Golden Staff. Some of the rangers are then shown at their High School Graduation cheering with other high schoolers.

"_After high school graduation we were ready to face the world."_

The Power Chamber flashes as the Turbo Zords begin to appear.

"_But not before going on one last adventure as rangers. It was time to shift into a higher gear but our sister in spirit couldn't come because her powers were slowing draining."_

"I wanted to go, and teach the new baddie a lesson on messing with my friends." Nicole stated.

Tommy is shown in his Turbo Zord.

"Shift into Turbo!" Tommy shouted

The Turbo Zords take off super quick. Divatox is shown in her Submarine laughing as Lerigot uses the power of his magic key. The rangers are shown receiving their powers after that followed by appearing together in their Turbo Ranger outfits.

"_The old rangers were gone forever but the Turbo Rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. We were given the powers of turbo and took her head on with a little help." _

Justin stands in front of the other rangers.

"Guys. I'm the new blue ranger." Justin stated

Piranatrons are then shown on bikes shooting at Tommy in his car. Tommy falls out hurt. Kat is shown fighting Piranatrons.

"Tommy! Look out!" Kat shouted

Behind a rock T.J. and Cassie are watching.

"I can't just stay here and do nothing." T.J stated

T.J. and Cassie begin fighting the Piranatrons while Tanya and Adam have Ashley and Carlos get kids to safety.

"_T.J., Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos proved they had what it takes._"

Dimitria is shown talking to the Power Rangers.

**: **You've been asked to select an outstanding individual who will take over as your successor. Dimitria explained

In a bright flash the four new rangers appear in the Turbo Ranger outfits in front of the old rangers.

"We welcome them now into the Power Ranger family." Dimitria stated

Tommy steps up to talk directly to T.J.

"I wouldn't be standing here today T.J. if it weren't for your courage and strength. I choose you to lead the team as the new Red Ranger."

The picture freezes; Haley looks at the teens near her.

"After that Tommy went to college where he met yours truly but when he found the Dino Gems he knew he could never escape the power for long." Haley stated,

"I didn't know about the Gems, when I created the Dino morpher designs," Nicole added,

"Seeing how I don't want this to be the end of the line can we get back on the subject of finding Doctor O?" Ethan asks

"Hey I just thought of something. What about Invisiportals? They're all over the city. If we could find once we could get into Mesogog's lab." Kira suggests

"I've been working on that very thing. Unfortunately I need just a little more time." Haley replies

"Okay. So what are we supposed to do while you're doing that?" Conner asks

"Watch more of your heritage. You might learn something." Nicole answers.

[Haley then presses another button and the screen shows Divatox and her army preparing to attack the Power Chamber. The Turbo Rangers are shown in the Power Chamber watching the Pirahnatrons coming in.]

"_Divatox was tough and her Pirahnatrons were relentless. Divatox wasn't ready to give up and staged a fearsome attack taking out the Turbo Rangers' Command Center and their powers with it."_

The Power Chamber is then shown exploding followed by the rangers' suits and powers disappearing.

"_She headed for space and Earth's ultimate destruction." _

"You have to go to the Samarian planet." Nicole stated as she walked up to the Turbos

"We've gotta stop Divatox before she comes back." T.J agreed,

[The Nasada shuttle is shown ready for launch as the rangers run towards it. The rangers except Justin get into the shuttle as it prepares for lift off.]

"_The rangers knew they had to follow Divatox into space and embarked on the most dangerous mission. Leaving behind the world they knew…_"

"Goodbye Justin." Carlos whispered

"…_forever._"

In space the shuttle is shown being dragged towards the Astro Megaship as the rangers watch from a window.

"_The journey into space was treacherous._"

"It's pulling us in." Cassie stated

Andros the Red Space Ranger appears in front of the rangers and begins to fight them.

"_And the line between friend and foe is a thin one._"

Astronema's ships are shown attacking the Astro Megaship as it lands on a planet. Quantrons get close to the ship while inside Andros prepares to leave.

"_Andros proved he was more then a friend. He was just the kind of leader they would need to fight a new enemy._"

"Open the outer space hatch." Androsordered

The rangers step up.

"We're coming with you." T.J stated

Astronema appears in front of the captured rangers.

"_An enemy called Astronema._"

"Destroy them." Astronemacommands

The Astro Megaship reappears firing at the Quantrons. Andros then comes rushing out with the Astro Morphers.

"_They thought they had no hope but Andros brought them the Astro Morphers bringing forth a new team_."

The rangers then stand together ready to morph.

"All right. Let's rocket." Androscalls

In a flash the five Space Rangers stand together.

"Power Rangers! Keeya!" Space Rangers exclaimed

Most of the Space Rangers are then shown in front of a strange tube. Ashley wipes a part of it seeing the head of a new ranger.

"Who is he?" Ashleyasks

"His name is Zhane. He's the Silver Ranger." Andros answers

Zhane is then shown coming out of his deep freeze followed by him fighting a monster.

"_The Space Rangers freed Zhane from his deep freeze and the Silver Ranger was a noble addition to the team._"

Zhane with Super Silverizer then destroys the monster in an explosion. He's then shown turning around without his helmet on smiling.

"_Together they defeated Astronema and the Earth was safe but deep in space another battle raged._"

Nicole snorted "they defeated more then just Astronema, and we lost the greatest Mentor the Rangers and I ever had, Zordon willingly gave his life to protect the planet, and giving me my Eternal Moon Guardian Brooch,"

On the screen, a vortex appears showing Mirinoi. The five Lost Galaxy Rangers are then shown standing with their Quasar Sabers glowing.

"_On the distant planet of Mirinoi five new heroes: Leo, Damon, Kendrix, Maya, and Kai retrieved the Galaxy Sabers and were chosen to be the Power Rangers of the Lost Galaxy._"

In a flash the five young adults turn into Lost Galaxy Rangers and take quick poses.

"_They would have to combine their powers if they were to defeat their mortal enemy Trakeena."_

Trakeena is then shown in her ship.

"Nothing can stop me this time. Nothing!" Trakeena exclaimed

Terra Venture is shown crashing onto a moon. Leo then begins fighting Trakeena in her green form.

"_Trakeena threatened to destroy the space colony Terra Venture and took on a horrifying new form. Red Ranger and his Battlizer were the colony's only hope._"

Leo's armor grabs onto Trakeena. Leo's sweating face is then shown under his helmet.

"Fire!" Leoshouted

There is a huge explosion. From the rubble Leo emerges with part of his helmet damaged. He then gives a thumbs up to the other rangers.

"_With Trakeena destroyed the people of Terra Venture were forever grateful to the rangers of the Lost Galaxy._"

A submarine then heads towards the underwater aqua base.

"_Meanwhile on Earth an elite team was being put together to fight a new battle against an invasion of demons._"

Captain Mitchell is shown talking in his briefing room to the young adults.

"Lightspeed has developed technology and highly sophisticated weapons that we believe can stop them." Captain Mitchell explained

"That is a lot of tripe, I was the one who gave the designs to the morphers," Nicole shouted

"Nikki, it wouldn't help. Its in the past." Haley replied

"Yeah, and I was living here, during the time too." Nicole calm down and hugged Trini to her,

Captain Mitchell then shows profile pictures to the rangers followed by their Rescue Morphers.

"Because of your skills you've been chosen to use these weapons to defend the city. These are your Rescue Morphers. This city needs you." Captain Mitchell continued

The rangers begin to stand up.

"I'm in sir." Carter stated

"Me too." Kelsey seconded

"I wanna help." Chad agreed

The rangers are then shown in the city ready to morph.

"Ready?" Carter asked

The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers then stand in front of the explosion of a monster they just defeated.

"_The Lightspeed Rangers needed one more to complete their mission. That's when Ryan joined the team._

Ryan is shown chained up looking mad. He's then shown with his morpher ready to morph.

"Titanium Power!" Ryan shouted

The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers all stand together just as the screen freezes on the computer.

"Hey. I was watching that." Ethan stated

"Sorry but I got something." Haley apologized

"What?" Conner asked

"You found him?" Nicole asked,

"Almost. I've got the back door to Mesogog's firewall. In theory it should lead us straight to an Invisaportal." Haley answered

"Then what?" Kira asked

"I'll let you know when I get there." Haley answers. As she began typing away on the computer again.

Nicole gasped, "Haley, We're running out of time,"

"What do you mean?" asked Kira

Haley looked at Nicole and saw her eyes were glazed over in a vision, Nicole's powers had grown, she not was able to see the past, present and future, She began typing away and then "Search Failed" appears on the computer.

"What's happening? Well?" Conner asked as he glanced over at Nicole to see the same thing Haley saw.

"Either I'm losing my touch or Mesogog is really smart for a mutant freak." Haley answered hoping that they will be able to save Tommy, before Nicole goes and destroys the whole city of Reefside to get her friend back.

The screen then shows the Time Ship in the year 3000 being launched by the Transwarp Megazord.

"What's it doing now?" Kira asked

"It's retrieving more ranger history." Haley answered

The Time Ship is shown exploding.

"Nice space ship." Ethan commented

On the screen Jen is shown talking to Wes outside his mansion.

"My friends and I are from the year 3000." Jen explained,

Nicole's eyes flicker out of the vision, this Ranger team must of happen before the Venjix virus will happen in the future.

Ethan then quickly freezes the screen.

"Whoa. Hold up. Power Rangers who came from the future?" Ethan asked

"Ethan, you should learn more about me, if you think its cool that Rangers came from the future." Nicole stated. "But that is for another time."

"They're down with time travel and everything right? Couldn't they take us back to the moment Tommy was kidnapped?" Kira asked,

Nicole wondered when they started calling him Tommy instead of Dr. O.

"What? So we could watch it happen all over again?" Conner asks

Everyone glares at Conner. While the four year old just plays with Nicole's hair.

"Oh. So we can stop them. Got it." Conner stated

"It's worth a shot. Lets see if this tells us how to reach them." Kira stated

She continues the Time Force scene.

"We're trying to capture a gang of mutants that escaped through time and take them back with us." Jen continued to explain,

Jen turns to look at Wes.

"We think you may be the only one who can unlock these Chrono Morphers so we can defeat them." Jen stated

Wes stands in front of the other Time Force Rangers as Jen holds out his Chrono Morpher.

"It's yours."

Wes puts it on with enthusiasm.

"Woo!" Wes explains

The morphers all glow together.

"DNA confirmed." Morpher Computer Voice confirmed

The rangers all stand in front of Ransik's gang.

"Ready?" Jen asked

"Ready. Other Rangers answered

"Time for Time Force!"

The morphed Time Force Rangers all stand together followed by standing in front of an explosion.

"_Rangers from the future chased the mutant criminals through time._"

In an explosion Eric is shown flying to the ground near several Cyclobots. Followed by that the Quantum Morpher appears on his arm.

"_But it took a modern day hero to help finish the job. It took awhile for Eric to learn the greatest virtue of being a ranger is not the power…_"

"Quantum Power!"

In an explosion Eric emerges as the Quantum Ranger.

"…_but the reward of helping mankind._"

The Time Force story ends.

"That was sick but not helpful." Ethan commented

"Okay so what about all the other rangers? I mean there must hundreds of them all over the place. Couldn't we team up and scout all over the city?" Connerasked

"It's not that easy. Some rangers don't have their powers anymore. Some never wanted them at all." Nicole replied, She set down Trini and the girl walked up to Haley, and sat on her Aunty's lap.

The screen shows the early Wild Force team talking.

"We need a fifth ranger." Alyssa declared panting from the recent battle.

Taylor lands near the group.

"Calm down guys." Taylor replied

Taylor then demorphs showing she's looking tough.

"I say we're doing just fine the way we are." Taylorstated

Cole morphed is then shown along with the other Wild Force Rangers defeating an evil Org.

"_Cole joined and the Wild Force Rangers used the powers of the ancient animal to fight the evil Orgs. Creatures determined to conquer Earth though pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick the Lunar Wolf._"

Merrick is then shown with his new morpher.

"Wild Access!" Merrick shouted

The six Wild Force Rangers then all stand together and then in a flash behind them are their six main Wild Zords. They then all roar together as the picture then freezes.

"Meanwhile back in reality we still have no way to find Doctor O." Ethan stated

"I know there's at least one more group of rangers out there. They had a guy named Cam. He was even more of a genius at this stuff that I am.

Haley stated

"Try typing in Ninja Storm." Conner suggested

Everyone looks at Conner with surprised faces. Nicole raised an eyebrow, she never met the Ninja Storm Rangers, but she heard about them, She wondered how Tommy could find out theses Rangers.

"What? My twin brother went to this super secret ninja school. Everyone there knew a few of the students got chosen to be rangers." Conner explained

"Your brother was a Power Ranger?" Ethan asked

"Na. He couldn't even finish Ninja School. He's like a total airhead. We are so different." Conner answered

"Hmm." Kira hummed like she didn't believe it was possible.

"Really," muttered Nicole.

Haley typed in Ninja Storm,

"Uh… Guys?" Conner asked

"Look. I found them." Haley stated

The computer screen then shows Cam giving the Wind Rangers their morphers.

"These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers." Cam stated

"Yeah right." Tori replies in disbelief

"Yes. See. I knew it dude. I was right. Power Rangers are real." Dustin exclaims

Sensei stands in front of the rangers as they stand with their morphers proud.

"From this point you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers." Sensei stated

"Their mentor was a guinea pig?" Nicole asked, "I thought listening to a giant floating head was real."

Trini giggled at her mommy, then went back to watching the screen, she loved the power rangers

The Wind Rangers are then shown attacking a monster and Kazaks together.

"_Three unlikely ninja students commanded the power of earth, air, and water._"

The Thunder Rangers are shown on their Tsunami Cycles.

"Lets show these posers how it's done." Hunter stated

The Thunder Rangers begin attacking the Wind Rangers.

"_It was the power of thunder that gave them their biggest challenge._"

The Thunder Rangers are shown in Ninja Ops holding Cam. The unmorphed Wind Rangers stand ready for battle.

"_But their greatest enemies…_"

The Thunder Rangers demorph.

"Blake?" Toriasked

Hunter pushes Cam away.

"Leave him. We've got what we want." Hunter ordered

Hunter morphed is shown falling to the ground.

"It's coming back. Era. Erg." Hunter groaned in pain

"…_proved to be their greatest allies._"

Hunter demorphs.

"I remember." Hunter stated as he fell to his knees

"You know who we are?" Shane asked

"Yeah. My friends." Hunter answered

Cam is then shown putting on the green amulet.

"Sorry to spoil your fun." Cam declared

Cam then begins attacking Kiya with the power of the green amulet. He's then shown jumping to the ground as the Green Samurai Ranger.

"_With Earth on the brink of destruction, another friend: Cam went back in time to retrieve the one power that could save them all. The power of the Green Samurai Ranger._"

All of the Ninja Storm Rangers are shown fighting Lothor.

"_In their final battle against Lothor the rangers made the ultimate sacrifice._"

Shane, Tori, and Dustin stand in front of a powerful Lothor.

"I have your ranger powers." Lothor grinning evilly

"We may not be Power Rangers. But we still have power.

Power of Air!" Shane replied

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

The rangers' ninja powers begin to pick up Lothor.

"Ninja powers. Keya!" Wind Rangersshouted

Lothor is then thrown into the Abyss of Evil. The rangers then see a huge explosion. The Ninja Storm story ends on the computer screen.

"Ninjas are real. I knew it." Ethan exclaimed

"Hey. My brother just taught me some of his moves. Check it out." Conner stated

Conner then does a tornado kick but accidentally hits the computer hard drive. The screen goes weird.

Trini began to cry as the sparks scared her, Nicole picked her up, and swayed with her trying to get her baby girl to calm down, while glaring at the red ranger, "Connor, you're an idiot!"

"Oh please tell me that did not just happen." Kira stated, over the wailing four year old.

"I think we just lost our last hope of finding Tommy." Haley stated

Connor looks upset as Haley begins working.

"Anything?" Conner asks

"Got it!" Haley replies

The screen becomes normal again.

"We are so lucky you're a genius." Ethan stated

"Even geniuses need help sometimes. That little jolt must've done something to the wiring cause I'm getting something." Haley replied

The screen shows Tommy talking ounce again.

"With the return of Mesogog it became necessary to evoke the power of the Dino Gems. Should anything happen to me. These three are charged with protecting the planet."

The Dino Thunder Rangers appear both morphed and unmorphed on the screen.

"It's us." Kira stated in awe,

"You're in good hands, Nicole, if you're watching its up to you to guide the Rangers." Tommy finished.

As the video diary ends everyone looks at each other.

"He really trusts us." Conner stated

"He does." Haley agrees

"he trusts you, and so do I." Nicole seconds

"We have to save him. We owe it to him." Ethan stated

"The whole world owes him" Kira agrees

The screen beeps as Haley looks at it.

"It worked. I've got a lock on an Invisaportal." Haley informed them.

"Time to go save a teacher." Connerstated

Trini stopped crying and looked at her mother, her mama was a hero...and needed to be with the Rangers to save her uncle.

"Mama, Go with them." Trini stated

She wiggled to get down, Nicole just let her down. Staring at her child in shock. "What?"

"Mama, go save Unca Tommy," Trini repeated, "Luv you, mama," she turned and climbed into Haley's lap.

Nicole blinked, she wanted to be a good mother, but she missed the days where she was fighting evil. "Alright, let's go rescue Tommy"

DarkPriestess66: I used parts of the transcript for Legacy of Power.


	5. Back in black

Nicole had to make a choice, listen to her four year old daughter and take back the power of the guardian senshi or turn her back on all of this and resume her normal life..'_What should I do. What I know is right or what I want. Oh mother, what would you do? I just want my normal post-ranger days back' _

Suddenly a blinding light filled the dino lab, causing the rangers and Haley to cover their eyes. Nicole only watch as a figure materialize from the light. The woman had long sliver hair with buns on top of her head, a yellow crescent mark on her forever and kind sapphire eyes only she was translucent.

"Always the one to make an entrance, Mother." Nicole greeted.

"Mother?" repeated the Rangers and Haley.

"Hello, Nicole." greeted the spirit.

Trini looked between her mother and this strange woman, that looked like her mother. "Mama?"

Nicole walked over to her daughter and picked her up, "Mama is right here,"

"You haven't told them about me?" asked Queen Serenity, then she really got a good look at the people, "Oh, they aren't the same ones and there's three of them."

"Nicole, could you explain this, please?" Haley asked.

"She's my mother. She appears from time to time. Often to aide her daughters. Queen Serenity meet the Dino Rangers, Conner McKnight, Ethan James and Kira Ford, and Haley, she the tech support." Nicole stated, "Like I said before you should learn more about me, this isn't how I planned it."

"Queen?" asked Kira "as in you're a princess?"

"Yes and No, I was a princess some time ago, but not anymore." Nicole answered, "She gave her life to protect her people,"

"Who is this sweet little girl?" asked Serenity as she walked closer to Nicole

Nicole blushed, "Your granddaughter, Trini."

Trini glanced up at her mama, "Grammy too?"

Nicole smiled and nodded, "But she can't hold you, like Grammy,"

"All the times, I wish I was still corporal now would be the most wished for, so I could hold my own granddaughter." Serenity sighed,

Trini smiled "Luv you anyway, just like mama,"

"Does she have the royal birthmark?" Serenity asked, looking at her daughter, she had grown so much, now a mother herself.

"Yes, as well as my adopted brothers and sisters," Nicole replied, "only their crescents don't show up as well as mine, as much as I love this reunion, why are you here?"

"You asked me, what I would do in your place. I love you and your sister so much. I gave my life for you," Serenity replied. "What did the Moon Kingdom stand for?"

"To watch over earth and guard it against negative forces." Nicole replied, then she wanted to smack herself, "I'm still part of the Kingdom, even if I have my own life."

Nicole looked over at the rangers, "I guess I have to join you, any luck Haley?"

"I've got a lock on a portal," Haley says urgently.

Conner rubs his hands together. "We're on it," he says, turning and stepping away from the computer. He and the others begin to walk away.

"I think you're forgetting something," Serenity stated as she looked at Haley, Nicole shook her head at their impatience,

"They remind me of Serena," Nicole stated,

"Remember," Haley says after them. "You have to reach a speed of five hundred and thirty-six miles per hour upon entry, otherwise you'll never make it passed the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces!"

Serenity beckon Nicole over to her side. "How are you going to reach the place you're going too?"

"I was going to Senshi leap, if you have other ideas, I'm willing to listen." Nicole replied.

"I might just have the solution to that," Serenity thought outloud, then disappeared,

Trini looked up confused, "Grandma?"

"She'll be back." Nicole replied

The rangers stop dead.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Haley asks as they slowly turn to face her. She looks at them. "I take that as a 'yes'," she says as she sees their faces. "Never fear, I have something for just such an occasion." She smiles a little as she presses a button on the keyboard.

A door opens, revealing three color-coded bikes, and Ethan exclaims "Sweet!" as Kira breathes, "Amazing!"

Serenity was there as well, "I know this isn't part of the normal Senshi attire but here,"

Nicole's jaw dropped there in the back of the bikes was another, it was silverish white with painted crescent moons,

"Mother, how did you do this?" Nicole asked after she picked her jaw off the floor.

"I didn't do this, I came up with the design, you can thank my son in law for building it, and your technology expert for programing it." Serenity answered.

They approach the blue, yellow and red bikes slowly, and Conner stares at them. "Which one's mine?" Ethan gives him a look. "I'm kidding," Conner says after a moment.

Nicole looked at Conner, "I wasn't like this in high school, but then again I was being lecture by a cat and a floating head in a jar."

"You so weren't kidding," Ethan says with a laugh.

"These are your new Raptor-Cycles," Haley says as she comes over. "They should have you to the portal coordinates in approximately ninety-two, point seven five seconds."

"So what is mine called, The Moon Cycle?" Nicole teased,

"Actually yes," Haley answered,

"And, when we get there?" Kira asks.

"Use your gems to access the hyper drive, Nicole use your crystal" Haley says. "Then head straight through the portal, to Mesogog's island fortress."

Conner pauses a moment. "Wait, did you just say . . . _island_ fortress?"

Nicole looked at the young Red,

"Yes . . ." Haley says. "Why?"

"Well . . ." he says. "Islands, they're . . . surrounded by water."

"Usually," Haley says.

Ethan smiles. "No . . . You can't swim?"

"I didn't say that," Conner says defensively.

"But it's true," Ethan says. "You can't." Conner just shoots him a look.

"The invisiportal will take you directly to the island," Haley says. "You'll never have to get wet."

"Ethan, drop it." Nicole snapped,

Conner nods a little, but he looks pretty nervous. Haley leaves, and Ethan once again has difficulty keeping in the laughter. "Can't swim . . ." he repeats for his own amusement.

"Whatever, dude," Conner says, embarrassed. "You guys ready?"

They straighten and turn, raising their morphers. "Ready," they say. "Dino Thunder, Power Up—Ha!"

They morph and mount their cycles, and the doors open. "Let's do it!" Conner says.

"Eternal Moon Guardian Power, Make Up!" shouted Nicole as she claimed back the power that is rightfully hers, she backflipped midair, boots formed around her feet, silverish white, her sailor uniform was slightly different with a golden belt that held the dragon dagger on her waist. Her gloves where shorter. Her tiara was gone and her crescent was presence,

"Feels like I never gave up my senshi power," The Eternal Guardian stated,

"Mama pretty." Trini stated, as she looked up at her mother,

Nicole knelt down and hugged her daughter, "You'll be good for Haley, alright."

Serenity watched as the mother and daughter in embraced, and loving smile formed on her face. "I must go now,"

"No Go!" Trini shouted,

Serenity walked up to Trini and knelt down gracefully, "I will always be with you, all you have to do is look at the moon, and I will be there."

Trini nodded, "moon pretty," then she watched as Serenity faded away, going back to the moon. "Bye, Bye."

Nicole stood back up and walked over to her motorcycle turning back to Haley, "Watch her, and if I don't come back take her to jason, and explain."

Haley nodded as Trini went over to her.

They ride forward and leave the Lab.

A while later, the rangers and Guardian come to a stop somewhere abandoned, and look down at their cycles. "Whoa," Ethan states. "It just stopped." They all get off. "What's up with that?"

"This must be where Haley programmed the coordinates," Nicole answered, she was ready for anything,

Kira looking around. "Look!" An invisiportal appears in the sky. "There's the invisiportal. I sure hope Dr. O's on the other side."

Conner and Ethan come over and stare at it. "Only one way to find out," Conner says. "You guys ready?"

"You know it," Ethan answers.

"Ready," Kira affirms.

"Born Ready," Nicole stated,

They go back and mount their cycles again, but in a flash Elsa and Zeltrax appears with a swarm of tyrannodrones. "Hey," Conner says. "No one invited you to the party."

"I'm crashing," Elsa says. "And I brought a few friends. Is that rude?"

"Extremely," Kira states. Nicole nods in agreement, "You're crashing and so am I,"

Zeltrax steps forward. "You're not getting to that portal unless you're in chains."

"I might be able to pull that look off," Kira says. "But these guys? No way."

"I vote we go for it!" Conner says. They rev up and start forward.

"Guardian Staff!" summoned Nicole, as she smirked "You kidnapped my friend, and want to destroy the world, I won't stand for it, In the name of the Moon, I will punish you,"

"Attack!" Elsa shouts. Her followers charge forward and meet the rangers in battle.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache attack!" the Guardian summoned the power of her twin's Spiral Heart Scepter with crisis power. Showing the enemies with rainbows and hearts destroying half of them, The rangers take down the rest of them rather easily, using their new cycles expertly, and soon only Zeltrax and Elsa are left. The rangers meet together and Ethan shouts, "Guys, hurry! The portal's still open!"

"Nice fire power," Kira stated as she rode up,

"No problem, you haven't seen anything yet." Nicole replied

They turn to see a very small portal in the sky. "We can do it," Conner says. "Open net. Follow me."

"Let's go!" Kira shouts.

They ride forward to the portal and Elsa fires blast after blast at them as she realizes what they're doing. But they narrowly make it and disappear within the vortex.

The rangers and guardian appear inside Mesogog's lair in a small hallway, still on their bikes. "Haley," Nicole reports. "We're in."

"Good," Haley says from the lab. "I'll recalibrate the bikes for your exit. You have about five minutes."

"That's all we need," Nicole stated as she nodded at Kira, who started to lead the way, They run around a corner breathlessly as Kira says, "The lab should be just around this corner, I think. At least we still have the element of—"

"Welcome," says Mesogog, stepping forward. They stop dead. "We've been expecting you."

They back up slowly, unaware of the doors closing behind them. "Surprise," Kira finishes. Nicole stands protectively in front facing Mesogog, her staff gripped in her hand,

"You remember me, I trust," Mesogog says.

"Like I could forget that face," Kira says.

"Uh, _what_ part's his face?" Ethan asks. They reach the door and realize it is now shut and they are locked in.

"Obviously you are in need of some discipline," Mesogog says. He fires a beam from his head and Zeltrax, Elsa and another monster appear.

"This way, hurry!" Kira shouts as they're temporarily distracted and the rangers and guardian run by.

"Stop them!" Mesogog shouts. "Now."

"talk about a streak of good luck in this dark place." Nicole stated, They continue down the hallway breathlessly and arrive in the throne room, finding Tommy. "Hey, perfect timing," he says as they come over and begin to untie him. "Hit the red button on the panel."

"I think you been in this dilemma before," Nicole stated, "I think you have more bad luck then I do."

"Okay," Ethan says, going over and pressing it. The door shuts right in front of Zeltrax and the others.

"I should have known you'd try to rescue me," Tommy says, coming over to Ethan with the others and working at the computer.

"Can't leave you have all the fun," Nicole replied,

"Is that your way of saying thanks?" Ethan asks. "Cause if it is it needs some work."

"I'll thank you for real when we get out of here," Tommy says. He takes a breath. "We can use the main invisiportal network." He turns and a small green vortex appears. "Haley gave you the new Raptor and Moon Cycles, right?" Ethan nods. "This way," he says, starting forward.

"Wait," Ethan stops him. "We need to talk."

"Go, I'll explain later," Tommy says breathlessly.

"We already know everything," Conner says.

"They found the video diary," Nicole stated. "Why did you have to add me?

"We know you're a power ranger," Ethan concludes

"Was, Ethan," Tommy says. "Not anymore."

The doors slide open and Zeltrax barges through with a shout, followed by Mesogog, Elsa, and two others. Mesogog steps forward, hissing angrily. "Ranger or not . . . you're mine now."

"First Rita 'befriends' you now, Mr. Scaly" Nicole stated as she got into fighting stance.

"I hate when he gets like this," Tommy says.

Conner steps in front of him. "We can take it from here, Dr. O." Tommy stands back as the three step forward. "Ready."

"Ready," they reply. "Dino Thunder, Power Up—Ha!" They morph and their weapons appear as they face Mesogog.

"Attack," Mesogog says quietly. The others run past him and begin to battle the rangers fiercely, but Mesogog heads straight for Tommy, and the former ranger doesn't do as well as his students.

The rangers hold off their opponents fairly easily, and Conner looks over to where Tommy lies on the floor, Mesogog standing over him. "Dr. O!" he shouts.

Tommy looks up. "Head for the portal! I gotta get something." They start to object but he insists. "Hurry!"

Nicole jumped at the tyrannodrones that was going for Tommy, "Not so fast, try and get past me," she planted a boot in their faces, "I got your back, Bro."

Nicole turns her head back to her students, "Get out of here,"

"We'd better do what they say," Conner says decisively.

"Right," Kira agrees. Mesogog turns to face them and they jump into the portal, disappearing.

Tommy takes the opportunity and stands quickly, running into Mesogog and flipping over a table, grabbing something as he does so. He fights off Mesogog and Nicole fights the remaining tyrannodrones, Tommy's holding a large round object, and jumps through the portal himself followed by the guardian.

"Do not let him escape with that stone," Mesogog says. He turns to Elsa. "Go!"

The rangers are just getting on their cycles in the hallways when Tommy and Nicole appear from the portal. "Hey," Ethan says. Nicole jumps on the back on her cycle.

"You made it!" Kira exclaims as Tommy goes to Conner.

"Do we really need a souvenir?" Conner asks, looking at the stone.

"This one we do," Tommy answers.

They turn as Elsa and a group of tyrannodrones come running down the hall. "There they are!" she shouts.

"Go," Tommy says to Conner, his eyes still on Elsa. "I'm right behind you." Conner doesn't argue, and as one the three rangers rev up and drive through the portal, the guardian follows right after the rangers, Tommy grips the stone tightly, then jumps through.

The rangers and Nicole arrive safely on the other side of the portal, the plaza they drive into completely quiet as they come to a stop and look back at the portal. "Where is he?" Conner asks.

A moment passes, and then Tommy appears from the portal, landing on his knees breathlessly with the stone clutched by his side. Almost immediately, Elsa and her army appear a ways behind him.

Tommy stands and faces them, and raises the stone to absorb the blast as Zeltrax fires a beam from his sword at him.

"Dr. O!" Conner calls as they dismount their bikes and step forward.

"Tommy!" shouts Nicole as she saw Zeltrax continue to fire the beam and Tommy shakes slightly under the growing pressure, then is thrown back as a blinding light flashes and electricity sparks. The rangers and guardian cover their eyes as it hits them, and when they open them again, Tommy is nowhere to be seen, only the shattered remains of the stone on the ground.

Nicole stood frozen at the though of her friend being gone, and what to tell her husband,

"Dr. Oliver!" Ethan shouts.

"No!" Kira cries, falling to her knees. "This can't be happening."

"Such negativity," Elsa comments. "Haven't you learned that in our world, anything's possible?"

Zeltrax speaks. "Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver."

A shimmer appears in the air between the groups, and Tommy steps out of it, something held in his hand. "I heard my name," he states, amused. "You missed me, didn't you Zeltrax?"

Zeltrax only stares in confusion, and the rangers and Nicole run up to Tommy in relief. "Awesome!" Ethan exclaims.

"Right on," Kira agrees.

"You made it!" Ethan continues.

"Don't ever do that to me again, I should kick your arse for this," Nicole yelled.

"Lecture me later, Moon. We got other issues to deal with," Tommy replied.

Conner notices Tommy's hand begin to glow, and grabs his wrist. "Hey . . . Dr. O, what's this?"

Tommy opens his hand to reveal a small black stone, glowing now with energy, and the rangers all gasp in surprise. "A black dino gem," Ethan says. "Let me guess, the power of invisibility."

Tommy smiles a little. "Looks like it."

Nicole felt a headache coming on,

Elsa breaks in finally. "That gem belongs to my master," she says angrily.

Tommy looks at her. "There's two things you guys need to learn about dino gems. One, you can't choose them, they choose you."

"What's the other?" she asks.

Tommy raises his fist quickly, revealing a dark morpher on his wrist. "They go real well with dino morphers," he says, slamming the stone into it. Immediately the morpher starts to glow.

Elsa looks slightly amused, but not quite confident. "Aren't you a little bit old for this, Tommy?" she asks.

"If he's old for spandex then I'm ancient for wearing this." Nicole snaps pointing at her sailor skirt

"I may be old," Tommy replies. "But I can still pull it off." He grabs a key in his other hand and connects it with his morpher, shouting, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" he stands before them in uniform. "Dino Thunder—Black Ranger!"

Nicole smacks her forehead, "Wait till I tell Zach and Adam about this."

"Awesome!" Kira exclaims as they run up to stand behind him.

"Just like riding a bike," Tommy says.

"One more makes no difference," Zeltrax says, though his tone betrays that he's lying. He raises his sword. "Attack!"

They all rush at each other and begin to fight. Tommy begins with a large group of tyrannodrones, apparently just testing his powers, and it takes very little time for them all to end up lying on the ground. Then Zeltrax runs up behind him, and he takes out his new weapon, The Brachio Staff.

"Let's see what you're made of," Zeltrax says.

"That isn't fair, Conner and I are the only ones to have staffs," Nicole complained, as she fought the T-drones. "Wait, I forgot I have the dragon dagger,"

Ethan and Kira fight another monster less than successfully, and it disappears on them. Conner takes on Elsa with some difficulty, though he does surprisingly well. Elsa stares at him as their swords lock. "We're not intimidated by your teacher," she says.

Conner pauses as he struggles against her sword. "Then you've obviously never taken one of his pop quizzes," he says dryly.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Zeltrax stare each other down from a few yards away. "Give it up, Zeltrax," Tommy says, sword ready.

"Never!" he answers, running forward. They meet swords and engage in a fast-paced duel, both holding their own, but then Zeltrax gets an opening and kicks Tommy back far, watching him as he stands again. "Is that all you've got?" he asks.

"Give me a break," Tommy quips. "It's been a while."

Nicole fought against the T-Drones, using her staff. "I wish I had my tiara." she finally beats all of them. Just in time to watch Tommy's battle

Tommy and Zeltrax continue their battle, and Zeltrax is thrown against a large stone wall, landing on the ground. He gets to his knees as Tommy watches him, his sword before him. "Go ahead," Zeltrax says. "I dare you."

"No," Tommy says, lowering his weapon. "I got a message for your boss. Tell him Tommy's back. And no matter what color I am, he'll never defeat me." Zeltrax stands and stares at him for a moment, then jumps up, disappearing into a portal.

In his lair, Mesogog watches the scene on his computer. "Don't be so sure," he says quietly. He presses a button on the keyboard and a cloud of black appears in the sky, rain pouring down from it and regenerating the monster. The sky clears as he finishes his transformation.

The rangers all stare up at it, and Tommy's morpher beeps. "Haley?" he asks.

"Welcome back," she says, smiling from her computer. "I've got a little homecoming present for you. I found it on the north side of the forest." She types something into her keyboard and a huge dinozord comes walking down the street. "Meet the brachiozord," she says. "Retrieving the black gem must have awakened him."

"Zord battle, I want in on the action." Nicole stated,

"But you don't have a zord." Haley stated, though Tommy's morpher.

"Don't be to sure about that Haley." Nicole replied as she pulled out of the holster a green and black dagger,

"Its that?" Tommy asked shocked that Nicole has his old weapon from his green ranger days.

"Yep, and I have say I didn't know what Sailor P meant by the time of the Dino would come again." Nicole replied, "Let's show Meso-freak, some old school power. Dragonzord!"

she places the dragon flute to her lips and play the familiar tune summoning an old friend. Tommy and Nicole smiled at the sight of the Dragonzord.

"Now this brings back memories, but I thought he was still in Angel Grove Harbor." Tommy stated.

"Must have moved to Blue Bay when I moved to Reefside." Nicole replied "Dragonzord missiles." she plays again.

"Wow . . ." Kira says.

"Wait till you see what he has inside," Haley says. "I think you can handle it from here."

The zord opens and Tricera, Ptera and Tyranno run out. The rangers leap into them and immediately begin the megazord transformation. "Thundersaurus Megazord!" they shout.

Nicole stilled playing the flute while giving her zord orders.

The monster almost makes quick work of them, first shooting a barrage of blasts at them, then wrapping them in it's tentacles and shooting through. "We're getting rocked, even with the Dragonzord" Conner says.

Ethan agrees. "We could use some reinforcements."

"Haley," Kira says. "You got anymore surprises?"

"Sure do," Haley says with a smile. "Try the Cephalozord."

"All right," Tommy says, watching from the ground. He looks at his morpher, and the brachio head on it changes to the blue cephalo's. "Locking on," he says, inserting the key.

Brachio opens again and a small blue zord hops out, boxing gloves on his hands as he mock-fights down the street. "What's that?" Kira asks.

Cephalo beats back the monster easily, then they join the megazord to it, adding it as an arm. The punch it gives sends the monster flying, exploding in the air, and the rangers cheer in victory.

"Back to the bay with you, my friend." Nicole stated feeling joy about a zord battle. She plays the tune again sending the zord back into the bay.

Later on that day, they're all gathered on the couches in the Cybercafe later, and Ethan's voice is excited as he speaks. "What a day . . . new bikes, new zords . . ."

The Scott family walked in after Haley let them in,

"Don't you know the meaning of retirement?" asked Jason as he sat down next to Tommy,

"No, I don't." replied Tommy. "Neither does Nicole."

"Hey in my defense I'm only semi-retired." Nicole retorted

"I don't understand how you got the dagger?" Tommy asked.

"It was one of the days I was in the Power Chamber, Sailor Pluto came to me, she gave me the dagger, saying I would need it when the time of the Dinos' came again." Nicole answered, "also the belt that I have is the Dragon Shield, when I got my new powers, the dagger came with it. I kept in the sub-pocket I keep the guardian staff in,"

"New ranger," Conner comments, looking over at Tommy across from them. "Well, sorta new." Tommy laughs slightly.

Nicole and Jason laughed. "Don't forget the renewed Senshi on the block, I can't wait for the six o'clock news."

"Dr. O," Kira asks. "Are you gonna tell us how you happened to have that morpher ready?"

"Right after you guys became rangers," Tommy explains. "I got an energy reading on the tracking system. I had a good idea it was another gem, so I had Haley build the morpher, just in case."

"Did you design this one," Ethan asked looking at Nicole

"Don't look at me, I didn't have anything to do with Tommy becoming a ranger and adding to his list of colors." Nicole answered, she held Trini in her arms, who was playing with the brooch, she was destined to get it so it wouldn't work for her.

Haley comes over and sits on the arm of the couch by Kira, who continues. "And, the day of my gig?"

"I was coming to tell you guys the energy had moved, and we needed to investigate."

"When you were nabbed by the goon patrol," Conner finishes. He shakes his head. "Brutal."

"Yeah, but it all turned out okay." Tommy smiles, then stands. "Well, I'd better get going."

Haley watches as he begins to leave. "Going? Where're you going?"

Tommy leans on the back of the couch behind the boys. "Shopping," he answers. "I checked my closet this morning, and there's a serious shortage of black in there."

DarkPriestess66: Don't own Back in Black or the Dragonzord. Leave a review please


	6. Diva in Distress

Nicole sighed as she placed her pen down and finished grading her tests, she hated the fact that Randell wanted written music tests, she packed up her stuff and turned around on the stool and watched Kira's band practice at Cyberspace.

'_I'm finding this odd, that I'm a teacher and hanging out with teenagers,_' Nicole thought as she walked over to Tommy,

Jason and Trini were having a father-daughter day, so this means that most likely Nicole's house would be trashed by the time she felt like going home, She closed her eyes briefly and let Kira's music wash over her, she was used to listening to Kira, practice in the band room after school,

_I'm over you  
_

_Better believe it's true  
_

_Oh I see in your eyes  
_

_Everytime that you lie  
_

_I'm over you  
_

_I'm over you  
_

_Darling, I'm done, I'm through  
_

_You can say it again  
_

_That you wanna be friends  
_

_But when we get to the end, I'm glad  
_

_I'm over you_

but there was so much background noise, everyone could barely hear Kira's singing,

Kira finished singing, and hopped down from the stage, while Tommy, Nicole, Conner, and Ethan were the only ones who were clapping.

"That was awesome, what that something new?" Conner asked.

"yeah, still working on the hook but I think something's there," Kira replied, shrugging.

"I say it again, you could make it in this music industry, I can even put in a few calls, I know some people who could help," Nicole stated.

"Well if the superhero thing doesn't work out, you have musical career to fall back on," Ethan agreed

"Its kinda hard to have a musical career, when you can't anyone to listen to you play," Kira argued,

Trent came over and placed a soda in front of the yellow Ranger, "I was listening to you play, and I think you rock,"

Kira looked over at the sketch book in Trent's arm, "What are you working on?"

Trent flipped in over, "Not till its done,"

"Okay," Kira agreed smiling.

"No one appreciate good music theses days, all you hear on the radio is that pop garbage," Tommy stated,

Nicole glanced at him, "Shouldn't I be the one saying that, I mean I'm the one who is the a music teacher,"

Tommy rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, like what's her name Kylee Styles?" Haley asked

"Kylee Styles has some good music," Conner stated

Tommy and Nicole gave him a disgusted look,

"Translation, he thinks She's fine," Ethan replied,

"No, I don't," Conner argued, then saw the look everyone was giving him, "Alright, I do, but that has nothing to with it,"

"You know she used to be a really good song writer, and really sweet too, now she's all about image," Kira stated.

"You say that like you two are friends," Ethan stated

"We used to be," Kira replied

Conner and Ethan gave her a disbelieving look, while Nicole looked confused, she was teaching at Reefside for about three years, so she must of have not noticed the former songwriter, name superstar.

"What its true, we were in a band together, then she got discovered by this agent, now she's this huge pop diva," Kira explained,

"Come on, you don't except us to believe that?" Conner asked.

"believe what you want, its true," Kira answered.

"No matter what those two think, I believe you Kira," Tommy stated

"Goes with me, as well." Nicole agreed, "Pop diva or not, I like your music," the teacher smiled at her music student.

"Well here's your chance to prove it, according to her fan site, she's going to be in town to promote her new cd," Ethan stated as he was on his laptop.

"We are so there, you since you two are such good buddies, you could hook me up." Conner stated

"Hey!" Trent greeted to someone who just came in,

Tommy and Nicole turned and saw a blonde haired man in a business suit, looking around. Tommy looked surprised and shocked at the same time, he then walked over.

"Who's that guy?" asked Kira

Nicole picked her jaw up, "I think that is Anton Mercer,"

Nicole watched as the two former business partners talked, She felt a sudden chill going up her spine like something wasn't right, she didn't know if it was from her Gift of Foresight or just Anton Mercer giving her a bad feeling. "Haley go interrupt them, please or at least take Trent away,"

Haley nodded and went over.

Nicole walked over to Tommy, "You alright, bro?"

"I think so, its a shock to see him again," Tommy replied.

"I think we should go, and see if I still have my house standing," Nicole suggested, then leaned forward, "I want to know more about what happened?"

"Sure," Tommy answered.

An hour or so later, they were sitting in Nicole's living room, (Yes, her house was trashed, but she couldn't help but smile as she saw Jason and Trini asleep on the couch)

a flash of blue interrupted the conversation

_Kira and Conner were fighting T-drones, while this donkey looking thing sucked the youth out of the pop star_

another flash and she saw her living room again, and the concerned face of Tommy

"You had a vision," Tommy stated

"We have trouble, big trouble." Nicole replied.

They stood up, Nicole shook Jason awake, "We got trouble,"

"Alright, lets see this Dino Lab of yours Bro," Jason stated as Nicole gently only as a mother could eased her sleeping child off of her husband's chest, and held her against her own chest,

they went to Tommy's house and into the Dino lab,

Ethan was at the computer, as they watched a scene of the donkey thing on the screen,

"I'm glad I'm immortal," Nicole stated as she saw the creature sucking the youth out of younger people.

"A donkey that can extract the youth out of people, that is wrong in so many ways," Ethan stated

"Mesogog probably found a way to hardness youth into energy," Tommy explained,

Jason shook his head, "Zedd was a kitten compared to this guy, you know how to create them,"

"We have to figure out a way to fight it," Nicole stated, "Where's Kira?"

"She's taken Kylee to the Cyberspace, I think she's having a meltdown seeing her all old andShriveled up, I got to admit it was kind of brutal" Conner answered,

"We'll talk about your respect for your elders later, but right now there's something we need to take care of," Tommy replied.

Conner, Tommy, Ethan stood in a line, "Let's do it,"

"Dino Thunder Power Up,"

Jason watched the morph, wanting to laugh out loud, "They backflip, that is priceless,"

"whatever, just watch the battle until Haley gets here," Nicole replied as she handed Trini over to Jason,

she backed up and reached for the brooch "Eternal Moon Guardian Power, Make Up!" she backflipped midair, boots formed around her feet, silverish white, her sailor uniform was slightly different with a golden belt that held the dragon dagger on her waist. Her gloves where shorter. Her tiara was gone and her crescent was presence,

She then leapt onto the scene of the battle with the Rangers, they were getting beaten,

"Suckers," the donkey thing taunted,

"Oh yeah," Nicole growled, "Guardian Staff, Moon Energy Orb!" She twisted the staff in a circle and an pure white orb formed slamming into the donkey thing.

"we need Kira," Ethan stated

"I called her, she's not answering," Conner answered.

Nicole was throw backwards by a powerful kick, She shook her head, "I'm glad Senshi Magic protects me from really getting hurt," then she turned and saw Cassidy and Devin coming over, "Are those two suicidal or what?"

Cassidy ran over to where Conner and the donkey thing were battling it out,

"Cassidy Cornell, Reefside Reporter, Exactly when did you know you were evil, did you feel unloved as a little whatever you are?"

the donkey thing turned and answered, "Well Cassidy, being evil has always came natural to me...Hey what am I saying, give me your youth,"

He sucked the youth out of the two that reminded Nicole of Bulk and Skull.

"Oh great, its hard enough to be a woman in this profession, now I have to fight ageism too," Cassidy complained.

Nicole got to her feet, "Get out of here you two before you really get hurt,"

Tommy was about to help Conner when Zeltrax appeared,

"I still have a score to settle, Black Ranger," Zeltrax stated "Or have you forgotten,"

"I told you, I have no idea what you're talking about," Tommy replied.

While Tommy fought Zeltrax, Nicole, Ethan and Conner chased after the donkey thing they ended up in a tennis court.

They were blasted by the donkey's attack,

Nicole was glad her form stayed put, but she was going to have a down time weekend to get over this fight, "That hurts,"

They were on one knee, panting, each holding a weapon of their choice,

"This guy is brutal," Conner stated.

"You said it," Ethan agreed.

They covered their ears as a Ptera Scream rang out, Kira stood there,

"What the?" the donkey thing stated from the ground

"My ears," Conner complained as they ran up to Kira,

"Sorry, I should of gave you a heads up on the Ptera scream," Kira apologized

"You think?" Ethan asked.

The donkey thing stood back up, "Excellent more youth for me,"

"I don't think so," Kira replied then morphed.

Nicole stood on the sidelines as the Rangers battled it out, the Rangers used the Z-Rex Blaster,

The donkey thing grew huge,

"Dr. Oliver, this would be a good time for some heavy metal," Kira called in,

Nicole watched as the Ranger battled from their megazord, with her hand on her dagger just in case.

Turns out she didn't need to summon her dragonzord, the Rangers won.

Nicole caught up with Tommy,

"How much you want to bet that Cassidy and Devin are being chased by senior citizens, for playing the 'old age' thing," Nicole asked

Tommy chuckled, "I can see this happening,"

They were at Cyberspace with Jason and Trini, who was happily munching her way though M&Ms that Auntie Haley gave her, much to the dismay of her mother who would have to deal with a hyper four year old.

Kira looked at a picture that Haley was holding, "That's me, where did you get it,"

"Guess," Haley replied while nodding at Trent,

"I didn't want to, but you know how insisting Haley can be," Trent explained

"That's great but why did you drew me as a superhero?" Kira asked

"Because you're brave for getting on stage playing stuff from your heart and not conforming to a image, and besides superheros are all I know how to draw," Trent replied.

"Thanks, that's really sweet," Kira stated then walked off to go on stage. "I wrote this song with a friend of mine a long time ago, I hope you like it,"

she began to play

_Best friends come and go depending on your highs and your lows  
_

_My best friend decided not to be there when I needed her the most  
_

_I thought you'd be there for me and why did you lie to me using me to get what you want  
_

_Then I couldn't believe it happen, no I couldn't understand  
_

To Kira's delight, Kylee Styles walked on stage and sang the next verse with her,

_True love walked out the door couldn't take it no more  
_

_True love you broke my heart you made my whole life sore  
_

_You said you'd be my baby, then why did you betray me  
_

_Temptation got to his head  
_

_Then I left him, yeah, and this is what I said:_

It feels like, it's gonna be ok (its gonna be ok)  


_It feels like, is just feels that way (is just feels that way)  
_

_It feels like it would be a better day  
_

_'Cause I believe in the end, good things are coming my way._

At the end of the song everyone clapped and cheered.

DarkPriestess66: I watch the episode Diva in Distress, to get most of this chapter, So I don't own, and I used the song that was sung in the episode, so I don't own that either, and I only work on this series when I have no ideas for my other stories. Review Please!


	7. Ranger from the future

~~~30th Century Crystal Tokyo, Crystal Palace~~~

Someone once said that being a teenager is hard, but whoever said that didn't have parents and siblings who fought against some of the greatest evil known to man kind, Michiko thought as she stared out her bedroom window; the fourteen year old was the only member of the Scott household that didn't have powers. Her eldest sister Trini, is the SPD Gold Ranger, and her other brothers and sisters were rangers on their respective teams, or were Sailor Senshi is training, While her parents Jason Scott was the first in a long line of Red Rangers, and her mother Nicole Scott is the famed Moon Guardian the one that legends are written about.

"You do know its a beautiful day outside?" a cheery voice stated from the doorway. Michiko jumped in surprise turned to stared at the pink haired girl who had just brought her out of her thoughts.

"Rini, why don't you get a life." Michiko snapped, she loved her cousin who was like a sister to her. But sometimes it was hard just being near her. Since she gotten her Senshi powers and was waiting for the Queen to assign her duties or more like sending her back in time to train with Sailor Moon. While the brown and sliver haired girl didn't.

"I have one, but you're the one that is sulking around the Palace," Rini replied,

Michiko glared at the current Sailor Senshi of the Moon. "Oh, yes. You have a fantastic life. You're a Sailor Senshi."

Rini blinked "is that what's eating you?"

"Yes! I don't have Senshi Powers or was chosen as a Ranger!" Michiko screamed.

"Michiko, that is enough." a voice sounded around the corner, making the two jump in surprise, the brown and sliver haired girl gasped as her mother came walking around the corner.

The teenager stared at the floor as her mother Regent of Crystal Tokyo, stood with her hands clasped behind her back waiting for her youngest child to look up at her.

Michiko finally looked up and tilted her head at the expression on her mother's face. "mama?"

"I have known for some time, you were unhappy. Michi, and your father, Aunt and I have found the solution to your lack of power." The Regent stated.

"The solution?" Michiko repeated, dare she hope that she would receive a morpher or the guardian brooch?

"Come with me, both of you." Nicole stated as flowing silks skirts twirled as she turned. The teens looked at each other, and shrugged.

Michiko looked at her cousin, she was smaller due to her age, she was a teenager but looked like a ten year old. Maybe it was her latent powers that kept her from growing up or just being in contact with the Silver and Guardian Crystals both were housed in the treasury.

The girls followed the Regent as she made her way to King Endymion's base. Michiko didn't understand what was happening, they didn't use the base for anything now that Crystal Tokyo was under shields.

"Mother, what is the meaning of this?" Michiko asked.

The Guardian pressed some of the controls and a white light appeared followed by a box. "I have designed this set of morphers just in case, now we don't have a complete team but I will grant the white morpher to you, Michiko, and I want you to train your new powers in the era of the Dino Rangers."

Michiko step up then she saw a set of morphers, they were shaped like the Zeonizers, but something was different about them, "What are they?"

"They are the Crystal morphers, each one has the power of every planet in the galactic alliance. Can you guess which morpher is yours?" The Regent explained, she was hoping this day never came.

"the moon?" Michiko guessed since she was drilled in the history of her family and her own crescent glowed softly

"Yes, as Sailor Mini Moon will be the leader of this century's sailor senshi, you will lead the Crystal Force Rangers," The Regent answered, "Also I was instructed to give you, Rini you're training duties. You will go back in time to when Sailor Moon has the cosmic brooch and the Spiral Heart Scepter,"

Michiko took the white crystal morpher, and strapped on. She felt like her world has settled as she felt the power of the moon and morphing grid combined with her. "How do I morph?"

"Say Crystal Force, Power Up" The Regent answered, "Now you know what to do, now get to it."

the Sensai and Ranger of the Moon ran off, each going to their rooms grabbing their time keys and leaving the city of Crystal Tokyo,

~~~~Reefside, 2004~~~~

The Dino Rangers were battling it out, against one of Mesogog's monsters while the Moon Guardian watched from a building waiting for her moment to strike then to her surprise a white ranger with show up,

"Who is that?" wondered the Moon Guardian, she leapt down as the white ranger stood still looking at the dino rangers.

"Who are you?" asked Conner

"Crystal Force White Ranger," The Ranger replied.

'_Crystal Force?_' Nicole wondered her vision was clouded by this strange ranger, as she looked at the Ranger's suit, she noticed a yellow crescent on the Ranger's shoulder, "You're from the Moon?"

"In a way, yes. I say we need a more private place to speak of things, don't you agree?" the Ranger suggested.

"Do we trust this guy?" Conner asked.

The White Ranger hung her head, "I'm not a guy, can't you see the skirt?"

"I say we can get back to the Dino Lab, and we can talk." Tommy stated.

The five Rangers and Guardian each made their way back the Lab. Where the Rangers and Guardian powered down, only the Crystal Force White Ranger stood still morphed, She turned to Nicole, "Before I power down, you might want to sit."

Nicole took the suggestion to heart, and sat on the step next to Tommy who was sitting in the chair in front of the computer.

"Power Down!" The Ranger stated. Then Nicole gasped in surprise.

"Michiko?" asked Tommy

Michiko smiled, "Last time, I saw you. You were wearing red. Then again I was four years old at the time."

"You three know each other?" asked Kira.

"I know her rather well," Nicole replied, as she stood up and hugged her future daughter.

Jason walked into the dino lab just then with the four year old Trini on his shoulders, only to see his wife hugging some girl, "Nikki?"

Nicole smiled and nodded, "Guess who showed up again?"

"Who you?" asked Trini as she looked at the strange girl with sliver and brown swirl hair,

Michiko turned around and her eyes widen, "Hey, is this Trini? my gosh, she's so small...I always wondered from she looked like as a child. Is this before or after she swallowed the marble?

"Marble? What marble?" Nicole asked worried about her current daughter

"Easy on the future information." Tommy stated making the Future girl blush, she forgot that, she wasn't allowed to spill anything about the future.

"Of course, you're right." Michiko agreed.

"No, but really..what marble?" Nicole asked again.

"Wait...you're from the future?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, Ethan. I know all about you guys, my mother wanted me to come here and train with you guys," Michiko answered, "so you guys have an extra room or do I have to sleep on the couch?"

Jason looked over at his wife, "I know we thought about having another child, but one showing up from the future, is not what I expected."

'_Does this mean, they haven't adopted Nick?_' Michiko thought.


	8. Author Apology

I have stupidly crushed/broke/lacerated my right index finger, doing chores for my family until I have full use of all five digits, I can't really work on any chapters of my fanfictions, when I get better I will update all of my stories.

Thank you for taking your time for reading this

Author with a messed up hand,

DarkPriestess66


	9. Chapter 8, can't think of title

DarkPriestess66: I don't own the song

Nicole walked along the pathway that lead to her music room, when she heard an angelic voice singing and the melody behind it was soft and right for the person within, the Guardian of the Moon entered the building silently, and saw it was Michiko singing and playing.

"_This is me, this is me... this is me  
_

_Ah... yeah... this is me c'mon..._

She stole your heart

_Only did it because she could  
_

_Chewed you up and spat you out  
_

_That girl never was no good  
_

_Baby I will never do that  
_

_I'll love you faithfully  
_

_But your suspicious mind thinks  
_

_I'm gonna repeat her story_

She's making you crazy

_Making you a wreck  
_

_Making you follow me  
_

_Making me a suspect  
_

_You seem to think I'm playing her game  
_

_Don't you know my name_

_That was her, this is me  
_

_We're as different as can be  
_

_She and I are nothing alike  
_

_You confusing day with night  
_

_That was then, this is now  
_

_You wanna trust me,  
_

_But you don't know how  
_

_I'm never gonna mess around,  
_

_Set you down, can't you see  
_

_That was her that was her  
_

_And baby this is me this is me  
_

_This is me..._

Stop making me feel bad

_I'm the best thing you ever had  
_

_The only thing I'm guilty of  
_

_Is giving you too much love_

She's making you crazy

_She's making you crazy  
_

_Making you a wreck  
_

_Making you follow me  
_

_Making me a suspect  
_

_You seem to think I'm playing her game  
_

_Don't you know, don't you know my name_

That was her, this is me yeah

_We're as different as can be you gotta know  
_

_She and I are nothing alike yeah c'mon  
_

_You confusing day with night day and night  
_

_That was then, this is now now  
_

_You wanna trust me,  
_

_But you don't know how  
_

_I'm never gonna mess around,  
_

_Set you down, can't you see see  
_

_That was her, that was her  
_

_And baby this is me, this is me  
_

_This is me..._

Don't suffocate me, give me some space

_Don't make me pay, for all her mistakes  
_

_Believe in the love that's in my kiss  
_

_Don't say things that don't exist_

That was her yeah this is me whoa

_We're as different as can be yeah c'mon  
_

_She and I are nothing alike no, no, no, no  
_

_You confusing day with night oh...  
_

_That was then, this is now this is now  
_

_You wanna trust me,  
_

_But you don't know how you don't know  
_

_I'm never gonna mess around,  
_

_Set you down, can't you see can't you see  
_

_That was her this is me_

That was her, this is me oh...

_We're as different as can be uh... yeah  
_

_She and I are nothing alike oh, oh  
_

_You confusing day with night day and night  
_

_That was then, this is now you're mine now  
_

_You wanna trust me,  
_

_But you don't know how  
_

_You don't know how  
_

_I'm never gonna mess around  
_

_Mess around...  
_

_Set you down, can't you see c'mon  
_

_That was her that was her  
_

_And baby this is me get a grip,_

Michiko looked up and she saw her mother well future mother standing there with her jaw open in amazement.

"Since when can you sing?" Nicole asks,

"Since I was eight." Michiko answers, "I had to inherited something from you,"

"Anything else?" Nicole asks,

"You know I can't say much about the future." Michiko replies,

"What was that song about anyway?" Nicole asks as she went over and sat down on the bench next to Michiko,

"it's about me and Rini," Michiko answers, "We are nearly the same age, but I look older then her."

"Problems?" Nicole asks,

"No, not anymore." Michiko answers, "I used to be" she stood up, "I better go to Art class," she ran from the building.

Nicole was confused, she touched the keys that were played with such emotion. That she was thrown into a vision.

"_I don't understand, why hasn't Michi awaken as a Senshi?" Jason asks, as he watched his daughter,_

"_I don't know," Nicole replies, "She might not destined to be one, she might just be normal." _

"_No, she's not." Neo-Queen Serenity interrupts, "She's going to be a Ranger." _

"_But sister, there is no danger to the kingdom." Nicole replies, "But there is danger to the world," _

Nicole blinked, that didn't explain anything but she guessed that Michiko was jealous of Rini becoming a Senshi, while she didn't. "Just like Serenity and me back when we were truly twins,"


	10. Chapter 9 Game On

Michiko stared at the small house, well it was in her choice of words small because she grew up living in a palace. "I wish this place was still standing, in my time."

"Still?" Nicole asked her future daughter as they settled everything down in the once playroom, Michiko would be staying here until her training was complete,

"I meant, I wish I grew up here, I live in the Crystal Palace with you, Dad, Queen-Aunt Serenity, Uncle-King Endymion and Rini," Michiko replied, "There is a lot of changes the world made in my time,"

"I understand, but why your mother chose this time to send you back to, I will never know," Nikki replied,

Michiko turned to look at her future mother, "If I had to guess what was going on in your head at the time, it is because of Trini, she knows the days of her Ranger-Related past rather well, seeing as We're immortal and all that,"

"She sent you back to the time, she was first a mother instead of a teenager or when I was in college," Nicole guessed,

"Maybe you will figure out the meaning behind everything, someday. I heard Dad say that you were thinking about having another child?" Michiko's tone suggested she knew something was going to happen very soon,

"I'm not pregnant, am I?" Nicole asked.

"No, course not. I was thinking about you and dad adopting a child, a son to be more exact." Michiko laughed, "I grew up thinking some of the Rangers that you mentored or mentoring are my family."

The following day after school, Ethan and Michiko was in Haley's Cybercafe. Trent was working bussing tables, Michiko watched in amazement as Ethan was playing a video game,

"Just give me the code, you freakzoid wizard!" Ethan exclaimed,

Michiko giggled at Ethan, When Ethan stood up in anger at the game, he backed into Trent, who was carrying a tray of drinks, knocking him over and the drinks on the floor,

"Sorry I was distracted," Ethan apologized,

"Its Okay, by the way its a game, they can't hear you," Trent replied.

Haley walked over, "Everything okay, Ethan?"

Ethan was back into video game land, so Haley poked him and he jump startled,

"Wizard Wood," Haley sighed,

"First gamer to conquer the entire magical world and crack the secret code wins the right to test the next game in the series, How crazy is that?" Ethan asks,

"Yeah, I read about it, well if anyone can do it." Haley replies,

"I'm on the last level," Ethan states, Michiko lost interest when the blue dino ranger started talking about some wizard named Beldorf on the monitor.

"Ethan, we have training with Dr. O, and the others," Michiko states but Ethan wasn't listening, then she left the Cafe,

Michiko ducked into an alley and looked around, making sure no one could see her, she flicked her wrists and summoned her morpher, "Crystal Force, Power Up"

"Michiko, I have something special for you," the voice of her mother spoke though the helmet, "Call on the Crystal Force Rider,"

"Right," Michiko agrees, "Crystal Force Rider!"

A white motorcycle came out of the time stream and Michiko hopped on, and rode off,

She rode until she reached a clearing, where Conner and Kira and Dr. O were at,

"So where's Ethan?" Dr. O asks,

"Oh this is training day?" Michiko asks, after she demorphed, "I should have grabbed him from the Cybercafé, Sorry, Dr. O."

"So what's the big deal any way, it's just practice?" Conner asks,

"Training is just as important as the real deal, you'll never know when you will be attack," Dr. O replies, then something kicked him in the back, into Conner and Kira, he turned around and saw T-Drones and Zeltrax, "Well, couldn't have planned that better,"

"Attack!" Zeltrax orders,

The Rangers and Mesogog's minions began fighting each other,

Michiko was having trouble, since she didn't have Dino Powers, when a pink time cloud appeared and out popped her Selene Sphere, she smirked and grabbed it,

"Let's play catch," Michiko states as she threw the ball at the T-drones she was fighting,

they were each kicked back to their bikes,

"How do you feel about a ride in the country?" Kira asks,

"Great day for it," Conner replies,

Tommy nods at them, and each Ranger flicks to activate their morphers,

"Dino Thunder,"

"Crystal Force,"

"Power Up!"

"Lasers," Conner states as he shoots lasers at the T-drones,

"Crescent Moon lasers " Michiko states as her bike shot out crescent moons lasers at her group of T-drones, "Sweet, I like this bike,"

Zeltrax retreated, as the rangers pulled up,

"That was seriously random," Conner states,

"Probably a diversion, you guys get Ethan, meet me at the lab," Tommy replies,

"Sure," Michiko agrees

"Right," Conner seconds,

"You got it," Kira replies,

~~~~Haley's Cyberspace~~~

"Think he's still here?" Conner asks as the three teens were walking up to to Cafe,

"It's Ethan, anything with that stupid Wizard Wood game on it, he's still there," Michiko replies,

"Let's find out," Kira states,

The three teens heard laughter behind them, and when they turned around one of Mesogog's monsters was standing there,

"Oh great," Conner states,

"If you're looking for your friend, you're too late. Unless you want to join him?" the monster of the day informs.

The three ran to and began fighting him unmorphed.

"Dr. O, we found one of Mesogog's buddies, but no Ethan." Conner reports

"I'm getting a reading on him, keep looking until I can pinpoint the signal." Tommy replies,

the mutant shot energy ring blast at the three teens, as they had to cartwheel out of the way,

"Easy for him to say," Conner complains.

The three teens hid behind a crate, as the creature kept shooting blasts at them,

"Now would be a really good time to find Ethan," Conner states,

"See if you can draw his fire, I'll check inside." Kira replies

"Check fast, I don't know how long we can hold him off," Conner states,

Kira ran into the Cafe, while Michiko and Conner dive to the side and draw the creature's attention away.

~~~Inside~~~

Kira went inside but Ethan wasn't there, his backpack and a weird gadget sitting by the computer,

"Ethan?" Kira asks she found the gadget "What's this?" she jump back when the thing started to smoke and spark, a blue mist like substance surrounded her and she pulled into the computer.

She fell onto the ground right beside Ethan,

"Huh?" Kira asks as she look around confused.

"Welcome to my world," Ethan states.

"I don't suppose you know how to get out of here?" Kira asks

"I don't even know how I got in," Ethan replies, they look up as these strange black and white creatures show up and attack them, they regrouped after fighting them off,

"Have you tried to morph?" Kira asks

"What would that do?" Ethan asks

"Keep us alive long enough to figure a way out," Kira replies,

Ethan glances at her, "Good enough for me, Ready?"

"Ready,"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up Ha!"

The colorful heroes began fighting off the creatures.

Meanwhile back in the real world, the two red colored rangers weren't having a very good time fighting Mesogog's goon,

Conner was thrown backwards into some bikes, Michiko backflipped over to him, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Conner replies,

"You're no match for me," the monster states,

"I'm so over you," Conner replies,

"Same with me," Michiko agrees,

They were about to morph when the monster fired an energy blast them, causing them to fly into the Cafe.

Conner and Michiko hits the wall and Ethan's gadget which sparks again,

"What the?" the two rangers asks as they turned around and saw Kira, Ethan fighting weird creatures.

"Don't ask," Kira replies

Ethan threw one of the creatures, he was fighting over counter, where it crashed into chairs. "Oh man, Haley's seriously going to lose it."

"Conner, Michiko, morph and meet us outside." Kira states.

"Gladly," Michiko and Conner replies,

They morph and went outside. Where Michiko and Conner began fighting Mesogog's goon again

"I'm out of here!" the creature states then disappears through a invisportal.

"Good riddance." Conner states, "We got to check out that game."

once inside the gadget sparked again,

"It's doing it again," Ethan states,

"What's going on?" Michiko asks

"I kinda don't know where to start," Ethan replies,

"The truth is always best told from thy heart,"

The Rangers turned to look and see the character from the game that Ethan was playing leaning against the corner.

"Ethan, I'm taking away your computer privileges," Michiko states, as she looked at the wizard "Let's go back to the lab and see if Haley can fix your mess."

~~~Dino Lab~~~~

"I'll see if I can gain access by linking it to our main power supply," Haley states as she begins typing on the computer,

Tommy turns around his chair, "So let me get this straight; you were so caught up in a video game that you let a monster sneak up behind you?"

"It's pretty tight game, Dr. O." Ethan replies,

"You have to keep your head in this game at all times," Tommy states, "I know it can be hard, I know it can be real really dangerous too,"

Nicole pressed her lips tight together as she saw the purple spell casted by Beldorf which took away Tommy's mouth,

the three others looked at each other, when Tommy was still lecturing both it sounded like mumblings,

"Beldorf," Ethan scolds, "Give him, his mouth back."

"Can it wait til after mid-terms?" Conner asks

"Beldorf," Ethan states again

"Kill joy," Beldorf replies, before flicking his wand and giving Tommy, his mouth back.

"Okay, let's not do that again." Tommy finishes.

"I'm really sorry, Dr O." Ethan apologizes like nothing happened.

"I know you are, Ethan" Tommy replies,

"I definitely learned my lesson," Ethan states,

Haley turns around, "You know this might not be total loss,"

"What do you mean?" Tommy asks turning to her,

"That creature's energy left a residual power pulse, if I recalibrate the settings I might be able to use this thing to send Beldorf back." Haley answers,

"You mean, I did something right?" Ethan asks

"You may have gotten lucky," Tommy replies waving his finger at Ethan.

"Not that lucky, You're still not touching a computer or anything electronic without supervision." Nicole states, "Right now I think we should deal with that creature on the loose."

"Kira, check the monitors and see if you can find him," Tommy states

"Right," Kira replies, she gets up.

A few minutes later, Kira came back.

"Looks like Mr. Magnetic personality is back," Kira informed

"Okay, you stay put until we can figure out how to send you back," Tommy told Beldorf before looking at Ethan, Kira and Nicole, "You three keep an eye on him, Conner, Michiko, you come with me,"

Conner and Michiko nod and jogged away from the group,

"Ready?" Tommy asks

"Ready,"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up Ha!"

"Crystal Force, Power Up!"

~~~~City's electric plant~~~

"This will be down the entire grid," the creature states to himself.

"Hey, not so fast," Conner states as he, Michiko, and Tommy arrive.

The three of them attack with the Thundermax and the Brachio staff respectfully. Conner looks over at Tommy, "Let's double team him,"

"Good idea," Tommy replies, he attacks first but was thrown back.

"You okay?" Conner asks

"Yeah, He's quicker then I thought," Tommy replies,

Ethan, Kira, and Nicole appeared from the sky as they got a ride from Ptera zord,

"You're the best," Kira told her zord.

The monster shoots another energy blast at them, and they had to dive out of the way,

"Tyranno Staff"

"Ptera Grips,"

"Tricera Shield."

They attacked with their personal weapons,

"Let's put them together," the three rangers stated and formed the Z-Rex blaster and destroyed the monster, only to have Mesogog make it huge.

"I'm back!" the huge creature states

"I'll handle this joker," Tommy states leaping up and attacking, only to be swatted down like a fly.

"Tommy!"

"Dr. O!"

"Haley, we need some back up," Tommy states into his morpher. The Brachiozord arrived and out ran the other Biozords.

The rangers leapt into their zords and formed Thundersaurus Megazord.

The Megazord punched the monster,

"Try and keep up," the monster states tunneling under the street,

"Whoa, where did he go?" Conner asks

but the creature was to fast, the Rangers destroyed him by firing the Tyranno tail at him.

~~~~Haley's Cyberspace~~~~~~

"I presume you are still looking for the secret code?" Beldorf asks Ethan

"Yeah, but I'll think I work on getting it the old fashion way," Ethan replies, he places the wizard in front of the computer, "One key at a time,"

"Good answer, tis the right one" Beldorf replies,

"Okay, Beldorf, it's time," Haley states, as she turns on the gadget and the wizard was sucked back into his world.

Then Devin and Cassidy came out.

"Wow, great entrance." Ethan states.

Cassidy started complaining about how bad she smelled and how she didn't want to be a queen anymore.

Conner, Trent, and Michiko walked in.

"So what's the deal, did you get the secret code and win the game?" Trent asks

"Not exactly, better get me a tall smoothie, it's going to be a long day," Ethan answers,

The gang laughed at Ethan's joke.


End file.
